Chīsana baka! 小さなばか！
by Glow 241O
Summary: Tomoki sólo quería compensar a su hermana por algo que hizo. ¿Qué tan trágico tendría que ser para Tomoko para que Tomoki pasara un día entero con ella? Éstos dos hermanos descubrirán cosas en éste día juntos. Y quizás tengan consecuencias en le futuro. ¿Quieres saberlo? Adentra tus ojos en ésta historia. [Calificado M por ser precavida.] ¡Capítulo nuevo!
1. ¿Ésto es una cita?

_Watamote__ pertenece exclusivamente a __Nico Tonigawa__ al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

—¡**E**n serio Tomo-chan! ¿Has tenido dos novios a la vez?— Los gritos de admiración y los saltos de alegría de la pequeña Ki resonaban por toda la casa, la mayor miraba orgullosa a su prima, intentando fingir una sonrisa para que no se notara su espectacular mentira.

El menor de los hermanos Kuroki abrió la puerta, apoyando un hombro en el poyete de ésta. —Cada vez son mas grandes ¿No?— Comentó refiriéndose a las mentiras de su hermana, mientras esquivaba una zapatilla que Tomoko le había lanzado.

—¡Te quieres callar, estúpido! To-todo lo que digo es pura realidad.— Comentó la mayor, tartamudeando y mirándolo con furia. —Sal de la habitación, asquerosidad de persona!— Dicho ésto, Tomoki simplemente cerró la puerta, escuchándose tras ella una risa. —"Maldito desgraciado"— Pensaba la Kuroki mayor mientras continuaba mirando la puerta con ganas de matar, como si su estúpido hermano siguier allí.

—Tomo-chan, sois muy divertidos de ver, deberíais hacer un monólogo.— Comentaba la pequeña Ki mientras, tendida en la cama, se cogía la barriga con ambas manos, sin parar de reír. De pronto paró y miró a Tomoko con un aire sombrío. —Me gustaría ver las fotos de los chicos con los que sales nee.—

—¿Có-cómo?— La mayor de los Kuroki comenzó a sudar la gota gorda. —"Maldita cría ¿Y ahora qué...? Ah, ya sé. Le enseñaré las fotos de los chicos de los juegos, aunque no sea muy creíble, seguro que ella lo cree... Es una niña."— Pensó Tomoko mientras le hacía una seña a su prima para que se acercara con ella al ordenador. Encendió la pantalla y buscó en sus imágenes alguna que fuera al menos un poco creíble y encontró la de un chico castaño, de ojos marrones que le sirvió.

—És-éste es uno de ellos.— Rió nerviosa, rascándose la mejilla.

—Onee... Ese chico... ¡Es muy, muy guapo!— Ki se acercó a la pantalla, observando cada detalle del novio de su prima, de verdad era muy guapo. —¿Y el otro con el que le engañas?— Preguntó entusiasmada.

—"Joder con la niña."— Pensó Tomoki, esbozando una sonrisa aún más nerviosa. —Sí... A-aquí.— Comentó mientras pasaba a la siguiente foto, esperando que no fuera un hombre demasiado... Perfecto; y para su suerte así fue. El siguiente hombre que había en su carpeta de fotos "Chicos sexys" fue un moreno de ojos negros.

—Tomo-chan los dos son realmente guapos...— Comentó su prima, alejándose del ordenador y sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Sí... Lo-lo sé, son muy atractivos los dos, po-por eso no me decido.— Le explicó intentando mostrar indecisión en sus gestos.

Unos pasos se escuchaban por la escalera, Ki miró la hora y suspiró, Tomoko la abrazó.

—Ki-chan, te quiero mucho. La próxima vez, quizás eres tú la que me cuenta que tienes novio.— Sonrió Tomoko con dulzura mientras esperaba a que su madre entrara por la puerta.

Eran las 12:00 am y Ki debía partir con su familia, había pasado unos días en casa de Tomoko por las vacaciones de Navidad, pero eso ya había acabado y las dos tenían que volver a la escuela. Resignadas deshicieron el abrazo cuando Hahaoya, la madre de los hermanos Kuroki, entró por la puerta.

—¡Ki-chan! Tu madre está ya en la puerta cariño, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.— Su tía se acercó a ella, proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo a su adorada sobrina, las dos se sonrieron y la pequeña bajó corriendo las escaleras, despidiéndose de su primo que estaba en el salón viendo la tele, y se fue.

—La comida estará en unos minutos.— Comentó la cabeza de familia, regresando a la cocina.—

Tomoko regresó a su cuarto algo cabizbaja por el echo de que ya no hablaría con nadie más. Su prima era todo y más para la pqueña morena, Tomoko sentía que cuando esa pequeñaja se iba, algo en su corazón se quedaba vacío. Resignada, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama. En su PSP se había descargado un juego nuevo de Pokémon, así que se dispuso a jugarlo pero alguien la interrumpió.

—Ya no tienes que fingir más, puedes volver a tu solitaria vida.— Comentó su hermano, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Tomoko se sobresaltó de sobremanera al escuchar a su hermano. —"¿Qué cojones? ¿De dónde había salido"?— Se preguntó mientras veía que su PSP caía al suelo y se salía el cartucho del juego, quedando la pantalla en blanco.

—M-m-m-mi consola...— Susurró Tomoko petrificada. Después de unos segundos miró a Tomoki y le lanzó un cojín con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Lo has hecho a propósito!— Gritó la mayor con los puños apretados, mirándole con rabia, furia, rencor y ganas de matar.

El menor, con algo de culpa se acercó a la consola y la recogió. —Está bien, eres una dramática.— Comentó tranquilamente, sentándose en la cama, a un lado de su hermana.

—¡Mentira! Me he gastado la paga de dos meses en ese juego ¿Entiendes eso?— Tomoko agarró del borde de la camiseta a su hermano, balanceándolo fuertemente, o eso intentaba puesto que el menor hacía caso omiso y seguía intentando que la consola funcionara.

Un "crack" se escuchó, de pronto la pantalla se puso en negro. Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, se notaba la tensión en la habitación. Tomoki miraba fijamente la consola con los ojos como platos, mientras que su hermana mayor le miraba a él de la misma manera.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?— El dolor se notaba en las palabras de la morena.

—Creo que se ha roto.— Respondió claramente el menor, enseñándole a su hermana la consola.

Tomoko la agarró con las manos y llorando a lágrima viva, apoyó su espalda en una esquina de la mana, puso la consola a sus pies y se agarró las rodillas, en posición fetal, como quien tiene un tremendo trauma.

—¿Qué has hecho?— Repetía una y otra vez la mayor.

—Onee-chan lo siento, de verdad que quería arreglarlo.— Era la primera vez que Tomoki sentía una culpa tan extrema, ver llorar a su hermana mayor le punzó el corazón, debía hacer algo. —Te compensaré, te llevaré a donde quieras, al cine, a tomar algo, pero perdóname.— Tomoki se acercó a su hermana tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se negó.

—No... Vete.— Vaciló la mayor, pero el pequeño no desistió.

Estuvieron varios minutos hasta que su madre los llamó a comer, y aún en las escaleras continuaban discutiendo.

Ya en la mesa, Tomoki se cansó, dejó sus palillos a un lado y miró a su hermana.

—Te lo diré por última vez onee-chan, quiero que salgas conmigo.— Después de esas palabras, su madre escupió la sopa que estaba bebiendo, Tomoko empezó a reír alto y Tomoki simplemente tapó su cara con las manos, sonrojado. —"Idiota"— Pensó para sí, suspirando.

—¿Tomoki? Creo que ya eres mayor como para que tu hermana sea tu novia, seguro que tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti.— Comentó su madre, riéndose con la mayor.

—Está bien Tomoki, saldré contigo, pero sólo por hoy.— Respondió Tomoko con aire superior.

—Sólo quiero compensarte el haber roto tu PSP.—

Un aura negra al rededor de Tomoko la rodeaba, recordando en su mente "PSP" "roto" como cien veces por segundo.

—¿Cómo ha pasado eso?— Preguntó su madre, recogiendo sus platos.

—Pues, la asusté sin querer, se le cayó la consola y quise arreglarla pero la rompí, entonces le dije que la invitaría a algo como compensación.— Respondió el menor acabando su sopa y recogiendo también. —Vamos, vístete y salgamos un rato, así te da el aire y el sol.—

Tomoko sin mediar palabra entregó sus platos a su madre y se dirigió a la habitación. El aura negra aún la rodeaba con esas palabras que no salían de su mente. Abrió el armario y cogió lo primero que vio, pero luego pensó.

—"Ésto es como una cita, con mi hermano sí, pero una cita. ¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo que ir guapa, a ver..."— Yuu le había regalado un conjunto "muy femenino" por Navidad, ella le compró un perfume del Todo a 100 y un peluche mediano de un osito que decía "I love you", aunque a elle le parecía cutre, a Yuu le encantó.

Sacó de su armario las cosas aún a medio desenvolver que su mejor amiga le había regalado y lo tendió todo sobre la cama para elegir.

—"Suéter rosa con pantalón corto vaquero y medias blancas con unas botas color marrón claro."— Es es lo que había dentro. —"Le habrá costado un ojo de la cara... El año que viene me esforzaré más en su regalo."— Se puso esa ropa, y se miró en el espejo sonrojada. —De verdad me queda bien...— Susurró para sí mirándose de arriba a abajo, dando media viendo cómo le quedaba del trasero. —Ajustado.— Se sonrojó aún más, seguro que su hermano se quedaba sorprendido al verla así, y si hasta su hermano era atraído por ella, entonces ya estaba lista para seducir a todo hombre, sólo faltaba su cabello.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo, apartó el mechón que tapaba sus ojos y se puso una pequeña horquilla para sujetarlo. Se veía bonita y sus ojeras habían desaparecido a causa de lo bien que había dormido con Ki-chan esas noches. Sonrió, se puso un poco de colonia y bajó las escaleras.

—¡TOMOKO!— Su madre, que estaba hablando con su hermano en el salón, exclamó y se exaltó en cuanto la vio. —¿Desde cuándo eres tan preciosa? Tomoki, tienes que sacarla más veces, mírala, qué guapa.— Presumía su madre, levantándose del sofá y dándole besos en la mejilla, mirándola. —Estás preciosa.— Sonrió con dulzura al ver a su hija sonrojada.

Tomoki, que por otra parte no había prestado atención ya que estaba viendo la tele, se giró para ver qué era lo que tanto entusiasmaba a su madre.

—"Tomoko..."— Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron bastante al ver a su hermana arreglada. —"¿Se ha puesto así para salir conmigo?"— Mientras la miraba, al pensar eso Tomoki se sonrojó, y su madre se burló de ello con gracia de ver a sus hijos tan unidos.

—"Mi plan funciona, mi hermano me desea, se le ve en la cara."— Pensaba Tomoki con una sonrisa maléfica dentro de ella.

Tomoki se levantó y agarró a su hermana del brazo. —Vamos joder, que sino se nos harán las tantas y mañana debemos madrugar para el colegio.— Dijo mientras cogían las chaquetas y las bufandas, ya que era invierno y hacía frío. Salían por la puerta despidiéndose de Hahaoya y se dispusieron a dar una vuelta.

Caminaban charlando sobre cualquier tontería que se les viniera a la mente, se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro, siempre se sentían así aunque fingieran odiarse.

—Onee ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?— Miró la hora en el móvil, sacándolo del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y volviéndolo a guardar, dejando su mano dentro de él. —Son las cinco de la tarde, a ésta hora ya han abierto todas las cosas.—

Tomoko posó un dedo en su mentón, paró y pensó. —"¿Qué hacen las parejas? Yuu siempre me dice que suele ir a cenar con su novio o a ver una película, pero la cartelera de ésta semana es una mierd... ¡Ya está!"— Chocó su puño cerrado contra su otra mano y miró al menor. —¡Vayamos a los recreativos! Si no puedo capturar pokémons, mataré zombies.— Se entusiasmó la mayor cogiendo a su hermano del brazo y arrastrándolo.

—Está bien, está bien, tampoco hace falta correr.— Comentó su hermano sonriendo.

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a la estación de bus, ya que lo tenían que coger si querían llegar antes de la noche a la sala. Al llegar se sentaron y miraron en el reloj digital de la parada que faltaban 10 minutos para que pasara el siguiente. Se sentaron en los bancos cercanos y esperaron.

Un silencio se hizo cuando unos jóvenes pasaron por delante de los hermanos y murmuraron algo que no fue percibido por la mayor pero sí por el menor.

—"¿Han dicho qué guapa?"— Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró con furia a esos desgraciados que osaron decir eso de su hermana. —"¿A que les parto la cara?"— Pensó Tomoki apretando sus dientes y sus puños.

—¿Outoto?— Preguntó su hermana haciéndole señas con la mano para que la mirara. —¿Estás bien?— Dijo confusa.

—Sí, es sólo que...— Paró y pensó antes de hablar. —"Si le digo que le han dicho guapa seguramente se ponga pesada y quiera ir a conocerlos o algo, y no. Mejor no le diré nada."— La miró y prosiguió inventándose algo. —Es sólo que me molesta que el bus tarde tanto.— Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, intentando no cruzarse con las miradas de esos imbéciles.

—Bueno Outoto, sólo son unos minutos, tranquilo.— Le dijo su hermana mayor acariciándole el pelo.

—"¿Onee...?"— El moreno, aún mirando hacia el lado contrario al de su hermana, se sonrojó notoriamente, cerró los ojos notando las suaves manos de su hermana y se giró viendo una sonrisa tímida y unos ojos libres de ojeras. —Estás muy guapa...— Se le escapó.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, Tomoko bajó la mano de la cabeza de su hermano y miró hacia otro lado sonrojada. —"¿No era ésto lo que querías? Que tu hermano te dijera guapa, pero ¿Entonces qué es ésto de mi pecho? ¿Por qué me va tan deprisa?—" Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó su mano cerrada contra su pecho. —Gra-gracias.— Susurró casi inaudible.

Tomoki sonrió y ésta vez fue él quien le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza a su hermana mayor.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo otra historia más de los hermanos Kuroki. Ciertamente creo que es la pareja que más me gusta y me ha gustado de todos los tiempos xD, el incesto además, tiene algo que la hace mucho más... Deseable para mis sentidos. e_e _

_¡EN FIN! Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Quiero decir que gracias a __**Shion230**__ he mejorado (creo) un poco a la hora de escribir y describir las situaciones. Y pienso que no me he equivocado en nada... xD Juzgad vosotros al leerla. Gracias de antemano._

_El próximo capítulo será mañana, o sino cuando tenga tiempo. BESOS. _

_¡AH! Y también quiero expresar mi amor irrefutable a __**MissBaron.**_


	2. Zombies, recreativos y pizza

_Watamote__ pertenece exclusivamente a Nico Tonigawa al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

**P**asaron los diez minutos y el autobús llegó. Los dos hermanos dejaron uhn lado sus pequeños rubores y continuaron charlando de cosas sin sentido, riéndose y pasando un buen rato. Tomoko se dio cuenta de que pasaba el bus y se levantó sobresaltada, agarrando a su hermano de la manga de la chaqueta yendo casi corriendo hacia la puerta del automóvil; pagaron y se dirigieron a los asientos traseros.

—Outoto, déjame a mí en la ventana.— Comentó la mayor quitándo a su hermano de un pequeño tirón del brazo puesto que él ya se iba a sentar en el asiento que Tomoko quería.

—Nee, yo también quiero estar ahí.— Se quejó estando de pie agarrado a la barra de arriba para no caerse. Su hermana mayor le miro de forma triste, esperando que el menor se ablandara pero para su desgracia no fue así. —He dicho que quiero estar ahí también.— Puso su brazo derecho debajo de las rodillas de su hermana y su izquierda en la espalda de ésta, levantándola en volandas haciendo que todo el bus los mirara. Tomoko abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada, pero a los pocos segundos notó como su hermano se sentaba en el asiento, y ella encima. —Listo ¿No? Así no nos peleamos.— Comentó el moreno con una sonrisa mirando por la ventana.

Tomoko apoyó sus manos en sus propias rodillas, escuchaba a la gente como decían "qué hermanos más tiernos" y cosas así, a Tomoki parecía darle igual, pero a ella no es que le incomodaba... Le gustaba, le hacía feliz.

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar por la ventana tal como su hermano lo hacía esperando a llegar a su destino.

El centro estaba próximo ya, se levantaron del asiento y tocaron el timbre que estaba al lado de la puerta de salida para que el conductor parara en la siguiente parada y así lo hizo. Llegando a su destino, bajaron del autobús y estiraron un poco los brazos.

—¿Hacia dónde es la sala recreativa? Hace mucho que no voy.— Dijo Tomoko, ya que la última vez que fue, fue el invierno pasado con su amiga Yuu y no recordaba bien el camino.

—Creo que es por la derecha.— Comentó su hermano señalando en la dirección, así que se encaminaron hacia allí.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una cierta aglomeración de gente que estaba fuera de la sala recreativa, tomando algo o simplemente charlando fumando algún cigarro. La puerta automática se abrió a su paso y de pronto todo eran luces, colores, destellos y música por todas partes.

—Es un poco... cargado todo ésto, demasiadas cosas, demasiadas luces...— Comentó Tomoki rascándose los ojos.

—Oh vamos, me has roto una consola de no sé cuánto dinero, qué menos que te aguantes un poquito.— Replicó la mayor dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho a lo que el menor hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Está bien enana ¿Qué era a lo que querías jugar?— Preguntó el moreno sacando su cartera del bolsillo. —Ya que me toca pagar espero que no sea caro.—

—Está aquí, ven.— Dijo tomándole de la mano por acto reflejo, a lo que los dos se sonrojaron levemente pero le restaron importancia encaminándose hacia donde Tomoko decía. —Mira outoto, tenemos que matar zombies con éstas pistolas.— Comentó agarrando una y apuntándole a él. —Es simple, hasta un idiota como tú puede hacerlo... Pero que sepas que soy demasiado buena en ésto, si me vences quizás es en sueños.— Comentó Tomoko con tono triunfante.

—Bueno, eso habrá que verlo ¿No?— La desafió Tomoki echando la moneda dentro de la máquina.

¡La matanza había empezado! Tomoko y Tomoki estaban atentos de cada zombie que veían; se pasaron el nivel uno rápidamente esperando con ansia el dos. Pasaron todos los diálogos y comenzaron a matar más zombies. Tomoko 20 - Tomoki 17. La mayor con aire triunfal se descuidó y la hirieron, por lo que Tomoki tuvo que parar y ayudarla mientras que Tomoko disparaba desde el suelo.

—¿Para qué te tiras así de loca? Tienes que tener más cuidad, joder.— Dijo Tomoki algo molesto por haber tenido que curar a su hermana, entonces se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo es posible que le sacara 7 de ventaja? De pronto cayó en la cuenta; aprovechaba que él la ayudaba a levantarse para matar a más zombies... Era una maldita niña arpía que se sabía hasta el más mínimo truco de todos los malditos juegos.

—Nunca se te ocurra retar a una friki.— Comentó Tomoki riendo mientras continuaba mirando la pantalla. —Me has descubierto, pero no pienso dejar que eso afecte a los 10 que te saco ya de ventaja pequeño hermano.—

La ronda 6 se acercaba, Tomoko 97 - Tomoki 85. ¿Qué podía hacer Tomoki? Su hermana le sacaba demasiada ventaja, pero aún quedaban 4 rondas más y quizás daba alguna sorpresa.

—"Yo también me sé trucos..."— Pensó Tomoki mientras miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa maléfica. —Tomoki, esos chicos te están mirando el culo.— Tomoko 100 - Tomoki 98 en la ronda penúltima.

—¿¡DÓNDE!?— Exclamó entusiasmada dejando de mirar la pantalla.

¡La ronda final estaba cerca! Los últimos zombies estaban apareciendo. Tomoko 100 - Tomoki 106. La voz del locutor hizo que Tomoko volviera a la realidad y mirara a la pantalla, pero cuando vio el resultado se quedó patidifusa.

—N-n-n-no puede ser... He sido derrotada...— Comentó casi en un susurro de agonía. —Has sido más listo que yo, sabes donde duele, idiota.— Dejó la pistola en su sitio y miró resignada a su hermano, el cual la abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

Se sentía bien, muy bien, su olor corporal se mezclaba con la colonia que se había echado ¿Axe Chocolate quizás? Cerró los ojos y aspiró mejor el aroma que su hermano desprendía, notó cada una de sus caricias que le proporcionaba; había perdido a la batalla de zombies ¿Y qué? Si ese era el premio por perder entonces estaba satisfecha. Rodeó con sus pequeños brazos a su hermano y él dejó de acariciarla para agarrarle el mentón con la mano, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Tomoko se sonrojó notoriamente ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahí delante de todos? —"Tomoki... P-para...— Pensó para sí, mientras su hermano se acercaba a ella lentamente hasta juntar sus frentes. ¿En realidad quería que parara? Tomoko podía sentir el aliento del menor en su propia nariz, sonrojada hasta el extremo, tragó saliva, entreabrió la boca respirando con dificultad y le miró.

—Tomoko...— Dijo con un tono seductor.

—¿S-sí?— Preguntó la nombrada.

—Yo te...— Tomoko sentía que se iba a desmayar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y notaba que le faltaba el aire, su hermano estaba loco. —...te he ganado, por idiota y pervertida.— Concluyó el menor dándole un pequeño capón en la cabeza de su hermana, riéndose a carcajada limpia viendo el notorio sonrojo de su hermana. —¿Qué te pasa enana?— Rió más fuerte aún.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota!— Gritó tan fuerte que algunas personas de la sala se giraron, pero al segundo voltearon quitándole importancia.

—¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer, maldita?— La cogió del brazo y la llevó fuera de la sala. —Me he aburrido ya de ésto ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta y esperamos a cenar?—

—Méh.— La mayor chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, le había fastidiado que Tomoki ganara y encima se burlara de ella de esa manera. —Estoy enfadada contigo hermano tonto.— Tomoko se puso a caminar hacia quién sabe donde con su hermano detrás.

Sin dirigirle aún la palabra, se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había parado en un escaparate.

—¿Qué mieras?— Preguntó Tomoko acercándose hacia donde él estaba, mirando a la misma dirección. —"¿Qué mierda quiere comprar éste aquí? Si sólo hay cosas de chicas" — Pensó la mayor mientras le observaba ahora a él.

—Espera aquí un segundo.— Dicho ésto, entró a la tienda sacando su cartera.

—"¿Qué..."— Una confundida Tomoko se quedó fuera tal y como le habían dicho.

Al rato, su hermano salió con algo envuelto en papel de regalo. —"¿Un regalo para quién? ¿Es mi cumpleaños?"— Se preguntó confundida.

—Toma, por haberte ganado en la partida.— Le entregó el regalo o más bien se lo lanzó. Tomoko lo cogió con las manos apretándolo con su pecho y sonriendo de emoción. —Ábrelo ya, vamos.— Le apresuró el moreno, mirando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

La mayor de los Kuroki abrió el envoltorio con sumo cuidado, no quería romperlo puesto que después se lo guardaría en algún cajón como recuerdo de éste día tan especial con su hermano. Sonrió y sacó el objeto.

—¿Un gorro?— Preguntó la mayor enseñándoselo a su hermano, el cual asintió con la cabeza acercándose a ella un poco, ya que estaba apoyado con la espalda en el escaparate.

Tomoko miró bien el gorro, le hacía juego con lo que llevaba puesto ya que era de un color rosa muy claro, casi blanco. —¿Por qué me has comprado ésto? ¿Cuánto te ha costado?— Preguntó la morena.

—¿Qué importa cuánto me haya costado? Y te lo he comprado porque...— Estiró sus manos agarrando el gorro que yacía en las de su hermana y se lo colocó en la cabeza, mirándola sonriente. —Porque pensé que te quedaría bien.— Le dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta. —Así estás más bonita.— Finalizó mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado poniéndose a caminar de nuevo esperando a que su hermana le siguiera.

—Gra-gracias...— Casi en susurro Tomoko se quedó mirando el suelo y tocándose el gorro que su hermano le había regalado, sentía que iba a llorar, pero no de tristeza... ¿Quizás era ésto lo que había leído de llorar de alegría? Era feliz, su hermano había tenido un detalle con ella y sentía que era lo más parecido a un novio que había tenido nunca y que posiblemente jamás tendría... Bajó sus manos a sus mejillas notando como la sangre coloreaba levemente éstas y de pronto el sonido de una bocina hizo que volviera a la realidad —"¿Tomoki?"— Pensó para sí mientras miraba a todas partes. —"¿Dónde está?"— Asustada corrió en línea recta hasta que al fin lo divisó entre la multitud.

—¡Maldito! Casi me pierdo por tu culpa.— Le dijo la mayor ofendida y enfadada por haberle dejado sola, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en la espalda, poniéndose a su altura al caminar.

El menor simplemente rió y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Tomoko, haciéndo que ésta se sonrojara de nuevo. —¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar?— Preguntó.

—Eh-eh n-no sé la verdad.— Tomoko no paraba de pensar en el regalo que le había dado su hermano, pero debía de reconocer que tenía hambre. —¿Qué quieres tú?—

Tomoki se paró y la miró fijamente, aún con su brazo encima de los hombros de ella. —A ti.— Respondió el moreno con seriedad, mirándola como una leona a su presa antes de llevársela del cuello.

—¿Qu-qué dices?— Tomoko se sonrojó ante las palabras de su hermano apartándose un poco de él.

—Creo que me he convertido en zombie...— Dijo imitando la voz y la cara del mismo. Los dos rieron divertidos ante la estupidez del menor. No solía hacer ése tipo de cosas pero notaba que con ella era... diferente. —No sé onee ¿Quieres hamburguesa o pizza?— Preguntó volviendo a caminar, pero ésta vez de la mano de su hermana.

—Mejor pizza, me apetece una carbonara ¿Y a ti?— Respondió la mayor apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de su hermano. —"¿Qué más da ya? Me siento feliz cerca de él."— Pensó Tomoko mientras miraba a su hermano esperando respuesta.

—No sé, quizás me pido la de cuatro quesos, me apetece comer queso.— Rió un poco.

Los dos hermanos continuaron su camino hacia la pizzería más cercana que hubiera agarrados de la mano sin importar si alguien los reconocía. Después de todo eran hermanos ¿No? Y cogerse de la mano no estaba mal ¿Verdad?

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia que estoy creando de los hermanos Kuroki. Quiero decir que me quedó algo larga xd, me puse a escribir y se me fue el santo al cielo, lol. Si me enrollo demasiado es porque lo escribo como me viene, siento si se hace pesado, pero estoy deseando ser mejor escritora y que se hagan amenas mis lecturas. _

_Quiero mostrar mi gratitud a _istharneko _y también a _shion230 _por haberme ayudado y aconsejado._

_Gracias también a _MissBaron _por aguantar a ésta pesada, sé que te pido que leas mis fics mil veces, pero es que tu opinión es importante !_

_Sin más, un saludo, muchos besos y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	3. Mejor con las manos

_Watamote__ pertenece exclusivamente a Nico Tonigawa al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

—¿**M**esa para dos?— Preguntó la agradable dependienta, mostrando una sonrisa mientras nos entregaba las cartas donde estaban los menús.

—Sí, si es al lado de la ventana, mejor.— Respondió Tomoki tomando las dos cartas y entregándole una a su hermana.

—Por supuesto.— Respondió con una pequeña risa la camarera haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiéramos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro sitio, la chica sacó una libreta. —¿Qué desean de beber?— Preguntó mientras del bolsillo de su camisa sacaba un bolígrafo.

—Yo só-sólo quiero agua.— Dijo Tomoko casi en un susurro, mirando fijamente sus rodillas, sin cruzarse la vista con la camarera, por vergüenza. Porque, qué decir, la chica era bastante guapa; pelo castaño claro, ojos oscuros y el uniforme le sentaba bien aunque fuera compuesto por una camiseta y un pantalón. —Yo tomaré un refresco de limón.— Dijo Tomoki haciendo que la mayor saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y tienen pensado lo que van a cenar?— Preguntó la chica anotando las bebidas en la libreta, y volviendo a mirar a los hermanos.

—Sí.— Respondió Tomoki, ya que Tomoko no se dignaba a abrir la boca. —Una de queso y otra de carbonara.— Dicho ésto, la camarera con una pequeña reverencia, se adentró en la cocina para entregar el pedido.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos y la pobre Tomoko pudo respirar tranquila y aliviada, odiaba estar delante de gente y más si se trataba de una chica, y más si la chica era guapa.

—"¿Qué pensará outoto de ella?"— Tomoko miraba a su hermano, el cual estaba simplemente admirando la belleza del restaurante. —"Quizás debería preguntarle..."— La morena abrió la boca para hablar pero el pequeño la interrumpió.

—Creo que éste sitio es un poco caro, pero no creo que me cueste más de lo que llevo encima.— Comentó mirándola. —"Es cierto, no hemos mirado el precio de nada"— Pensó la mayor mirando la cubertería. —No te preocupes enana. Ayudé al padre de un amigo con una mudanza éste verano, y ahorré bastante para algo... especial.— Esa última frase no fue escuchada por la mayor.

—Bueno, tú verás, eres tú el que me ha roto la consola y quien debe compensarme por los daños causados emocionalmente.— Dijo la morena cabizbaja recordando aquel último "crack" que escuchó antes de decir adiós para siempre a su PSP.

—¿Me lo vas a estar recordando toda una vida?— Preguntó Tomoki rodando los ojos, resoplando y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Sí, hasta el día en que nos casemos.— Dijo Tomoko enfadada, pero, se dio cuenta de sus palabras y los dos hermanos se miraron sonrojándose un poco. —Nos casemos con nuestros respectivos, ya sabes ¿No? No quería decir que nos vayamos a casar...— Aclaró la morena, nerviosa, moviendo las manos en señal de negación.

—"¿Cómo eres tan tonta?"— Pensó Tomoki aún mirándola sonrojado, pero antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa, la camarera apareció con las bebidas.

—El agua por aquí...— Puso el vaso y la botella en el sitio de la mesa donde estaba Tomoko y cogió el abridor de la bandeja para abrirla, volvió a dejar el abridor y agarró el refresco del menor. —Y lo otro por aquí.— Concluyó dejando la bebida en el sitio del menor. —Las pizzas estarán dentro de nada, gracias por la espera.— Los dos hermanos sonrieron a la camarera y ésta se alejó, ésta vez a atender a más clientes. Tomoko la siguió con la mirada y después miró a su hermano que estaba dando un trago a su refresco.

—¿Te parece guapa?— Preguntó la mayor secamente. Tomoki casi se atraganta por la pregunta y mirando a su hermana confuso le negó con la cabeza. —No me jodas, dime la verdad... Es guapa.— Dijo casi en un susurro.

Tomoki, dejando el vaso en la mesa, miró a su hermana. —Me gusta más el pelo moreno... Me parece más atractivo.— Comentó mirando hacia otro lado. Tomoko simplemente sonrió. —"Yo tengo el pelo muy negro"— Sonriente se tocó el gorrito que le había regalado su hermano. —"Esa zorra no podrá seducir a mi hermano." Pensó para sí mientras miraba a la chica alejarse hacia la cocina.

—Onee ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo grande y lujoso que es éste lugar?— Preguntó Tomoki aún mirando y observando cada minúsculo rincón del restaurante.

Las paredes eran lisas, de un color granate. Tenían algunos cuadros, fotos con celebridades que habían pasado por ahí y algún que otro adorno pintado en blanco haciendo un bonito contraste. Miraron hacia arriba y divisaron un techo de madera oscura, del que colgaban una preciosas lámparas de araña con luz blanca, evitando que el granate diera un toque demasiado sombrío al lugar, pero aún así dándole un toque... romántico. Las mesas estaban cubiertas por dos manteles; el más grande y que cubría hasta los pies de la mesa era de terciopelo granate, muy suave; el otro era de tela, blanco y más corto, llegaba un poco menos de la mitad de la mesa. Los vasos reflejaban la tenue luz de una vela que se hallaba en el centro de la mesa, a la que los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando.

—Es bonita...— Susurró la mayor tomando el recipiente que contenía la vela con las manos y acercándosela a la nariz. —Huele como a fruta... melocotón creo.— Sonrió y extendiendo sus pequeños brazos, se la entregó a su hermano. —Mira, huele.— Tomoki agarró el recipiente con una mano, rozando levemente la de su hermana, Tomoko enseguida la apartó algo sonrojada, pero no le dio importancia y miró a su hermano esperando algún comentario. —Sí, huele a melocotón.— Se sonrieron mutuamente y el menor dejó la vela donde estaba, puesto que veía a la camarera detrás de su hermana que se acercaba con las dos pizzas.

— Aquí tienen sus pizzas, que aproveche la cena.— Con una dulce sonrisa la camarera dejó los correspondientes platos en la mesa. La morena la miró con repulsión, pero menos mal que la pobre chica no se dio cuenta y simplemente se retiró a seguir con su trabajo.

La mayor, con la baba casi colgando, se frotó las manos deseando hincar el diente a esa deliciosa pizza. —Qué rico...— Susurró mirando fijamente la comida que ya estaba partida en ocho pedazos iguales; se dispuso a coger uno, cuando su hermano carraspeó llamando su atención. Ella apartó sus manos rápidamente y le miró asustada. —¿Qué he hecho?— Preguntó algo molesta, le había quitado de poder deleitarse con el sabor de tan delicioso manjar.

—One... Los cubiertos están para algo.— Le reprochó el menor, enseñándole los cubiertos que yacían en la mesa.

—Tomoki... Con las manos, es mejor.— Haciendo caso omiso a su hermano, la mayor agarró un pedazo de pizza con las manos y comenzó a comer. Tomoki miró a su alrededor y divisó como todo el mundo que comía pizza estaba utilizando los cubiertos. —"Vaya, qué refinados... Ni que fuera pecado comer una pizza con las manos"— Pensó mientras veía la cara de felicidad de su hermana, comparándola con las caras de amargados que tenían algunos del restaurante, así que no dudó más e imitó a Tomokio cogiendo un pedazo con las manos y llevándoselo a la boca. —Onee, tienes razón. Con las manos es mucho mejor.— Concluyó Tomoki sonriendo al ver a su hermana como reía y asentía.

Mientras cenaban, Tomoko miró por la ventana. Había comenzado a nevar.

* * *

_¡Hola! Estoy muy muy feliz porque he recibido un comentario nuevo procedente de - _Bertha Nayelly - _ya pensaba que mi historia no le iba a gustar a nadie xD, y me han dado muchas ganas de seguirla. ¡Te agradezco tu comentario! _

_Bueno, quizás éste capítulo es un poco más espeso, pero aún así es bonito ¿No? ^_^ Al menos, a mí me lo parece. En el próximo capítulo, Tomoko y Tomoki ya comenzarán su vida rutinaria de nuevo. ¿Seguirán tan unidos? ¿O Tomoki volverá a pasar completamente de su hermana como habitualmente? Oh, pues, ¡Seguid leyendo!_

_Un saludo y muchos besos. ¡Hasta otra!_


	4. Nieve

_Watamote__ pertenece exclusivamente a Nico Tonigawa al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

**Y**a eran las nueve y media de la noche, según el reloj del móvil de Tomoki. Los dos hermanos miraron al cielo, resguardados por el pequeño techado que había fuera del restaurante.

—Deberíamos habernos traído algún paraguas.— Comentó el moreno guardando su móvil de nuevo y poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su hermana. —¿Qué hacemos enana? ¿Esperamos a que pare o vamos corriendo a la parada?— Preguntó Tomoki abrochándose un poco más la chaqueta.

—Eh... N-no sé, es tarde, deberíamos ir a casa y estoy algo cansada.— Respondió una sonrojada Tomoko al notar el brazo de su hermano rodeando su hombro. —Quizás si nos damos prisa llegamos a la parada...— Dijo mirándole.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Es verdad, el autobús!— Exclamó asustado le menor. —No vamos a llegar son las diez menos cuarto y el último es a las diez.— Tomó la mano de su hermana, y se encaminó casi arrastrándola de camino hacia la parada.

—¡Tomoki, me vas a tirar, estúpido!— Exclamó la mayor soltándose de la mano de su hermano y corriendo a su lado bajo la nieve.

Cuando llegaron y no había nadie, era ya bastante de noche y la ventisca era cada vez más fuerte. Tomoki se acercó un poco más a la parada para poder ver el reloj donde estaba el tiempo que tardaba cada autobús, y resopló.

—Ya ha pasado el último onee, tendremos que ir en taxi a casa.— Comentó algo triste volviendo con su hermana, la cual estaba sentada en el banco que anteriormente ocuparon. —Llamaré al taxi. —Comentó sacando su móvil y marcando el número de la central. —Al terminar de hablar, guardó su móvil y giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de su hermana, apoyó su codo en su rodilla y descansó su cabeza en las manos, suspiró y después volvió a mirar a su hermana. Se fijó en cada detalle de su rostro, sus ojos; sus pequeña nariz respingona, sus labios... —"Tienen color rosa..."— Pensó notando como la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas, haciendo que se sonrojaran levemente, tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo. —"¿Por qué me pasa ésto? Sólo... sólo es mi hermana, no debería estar sintiendo nada de éste nerviosismo. ¿Qué me pasa en las manos? ¿Por qué me sudan y por qué mierda tiemblan?"— Su cabeza era un mar de preguntas y puesto que a ninguna le encontraba respuesta, seguía preguntándose más y más... Hasta que una suave mano tomó la suya. Se extrañó y giró la cabeza de nuevo a su hermana.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Tomoko, su gorro rosado estaba cubierto de una pequeña y fina manta de nieve a causa del temporal. Tomoki extendió su mano y removió toda la nieve para que le gorro pudiera verse mejor, bajó por su cabello hasta llegar a su mejilla y la acarició.

—Nada... Todo está bien.— Respondió aún acariciando la mejilla de su hermana, ésta sorprendida le miraba confusa. —"¿Por qué se comporta así? No es que me disguste... Pero, no quiero que me guste. ¿Me gusta a caso? Ah, mierda.—" La mayor de los Kuroki se dejó acariciar, soltando la otra mano de su hermano, miró hacia abajo y esperaron a que llegara el taxi.

—Ya está aquí.— Tomoko se había quedado dormida en el hombro del pequeño, él estaba acariciando dulcemente el cabello que sobresalía del gorro, pero tuvo que darle dos pequeños toques en la mejilla para que se despertara. —Tomoko...— Acercó su cara a la de ella, quedando relativamente cerca, sonrojándose así el menor justo cuando la mayor despertaba.

—¿Q-qué haces?— Preguntó sorprendida.

—Eh- qu-quería despertarte.— Respondió nervioso Tomoki, levantándose rápidamente y señalando el taxi, que ya estaba en la carretera de enfrente.

—Oh, está bien.— Tomoko, perezosa, arrastró sus piernas hacia los asientos traseros del taxi, pues su hermano previamente abrió la puerta; después se metió él y cerró la puerta.

Tomoki le indicó la dirección al chófer, y él simplemente asintió. —"Qué estúpido."— Pensó Tomoki volviendo a apoyarse en el respaldo del asiento, mirando a su hermana, que miraba la nieve por la ventana. —"¿Por qué no quiero que lleguemos a casa?"— Miró su mano, tan cerca de la suya pero... Simplemente la apartó y miró hacia delante.

Por otra parte, Tomoko miraba por la ventana preguntándose lo mismo que su hermano menor ¿Por qué éste día había sido tan corto? No quería que acabara así... Necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él; giró la cabeza y le miró, triste.

—Tomoki...— Le susurró, con la mirada en las manos del chico.

—¿Qué pasa?— Respondió sin mirarla. No quería, no podía pensar en ella de otra manera que no fuera... su hermana. Apretó un poco las manos y la miró. —¿Qué quieres?— Al ver su cara triste, algo en el corazón del menor tuvo compasión por ella y dejó su enfado consigo mismo para otro momento. Acercó su cuerpo al suyo y la abrazó.

—Me lo he pasado bien hermano.— Le abrazó de vuelta, enterrando su rostro en la chaqueta de éste.

—"Pobrecita... Después de hoy volverá a estar sola de nuevo, no me imagino estar en su lugar. Yo no podría estar sin Akise, y ella sin embargo no tiene a nadie."— Mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Tomoki pensaba en lo bien que le sentaba a Tomoko estar con gente. Ya no tenía ojeras, reía, estaba... diferente. Se separó de ella y la miró. —¿Por qué no tienes ojeras ya?— Preguntó volviendo a su sitio.

—Eh p-pues, éstos días que dormí con Ki hicieron que no me acostara tarde, o que no pasara tanto en el ordenador, salí con ella y demás... A parte, dormí mucho mejor.— Sonrió al final de la frase.

—No puedes dormir sola ¿No?— Se apoyó en la ventana opuesta a la de su hermana, mirando la nieve caer.

—No, supongo que no. Bueno s-sí, pero... mal. Aunque debo de acostumbrarme, creo que pasaré el resto de mi vida sola.— Rió intentando parecer graciosa, pero, en realidad sentía eso. Su vida no tenía sentido ¿A caso ella era importante para alguien? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Estar todo el día en el ordenador? Quizás, si fuera una chica popular se pensarían que estaría hablando con gente, pero ¿Qué son los amigos? ¿Y la amistad? Tomoko miró hacia la ventana de su lado, intentando no llorar, apretó sus puños fuertemente y a los segundos notó la mano de su hermano tocando la suya, acariciándola levemente. Ella le miró sonrojada y cuando fue a abrir la boca para preguntar, él se adelantó.

—Puedes dormir conmigo ésta noche, así ninguno estaremos solos... Pero no digas nada, sólo cállate.— Tomoki continuaba mirando en todo momento por la ventana, como si algún local fuera a desaparecer, no quería mirarla a ella, no quería que notara su felicidad de que él tampoco iba a dormir sólo y tampoco quería que viera el estúpido sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro desde hacía rato.

Llegaron a su destino, Tomoki pagó al chófer y éste se despidió con la mano, diciendo un leve gracias.

—Estúpido.— Dijeron al unísono los hermanos a lo cual se rieron.

Entraron en la casa, su madre estaba en el sofá tumbada, con las piernas apoyadas en las piernas del padre de los hermanos, él estaba sentado. Miraron los dos hacia sus hijos y saludaron con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal el día?— Preguntó la cabeza de familia sonriendo.

—Ahm, muy bien. Fuimos a los recreativos y a cenar, pero tardamos porque debimos pagar el taxi puesto que el último bus lo perdimos...— Contestó Tomoko acercándose al sofá para ver qué veían en la televisión, pero los brazos de su madre la rodearon y la giraron hacia su padre.

—¿Has visto cariño? ¿Has visto lo guapa que está Tomoko?— Comentó a Chichioya.

—La verdad es que sí, ya no tienes ojeras y te has quitado ese mechón de pelo tan fastidioso.— Rió su padre. —Estás muy bonita.— Comentó el hombre levantándose del sofá, agarrando una lata de cerveza y dirigiéndose a su hija. —A ver si pronto encuentras un novio.— Le dijo con un tono de burla, encaminándose a la cocina para tirar la lata.

—"Un novio..."— Pensó Tomoki mirando a su hermana, veía que estaba sonriendo sonrojada. —"Ella no puede tener novio... Se-seguro le harán daño y... yo no puedo permitir eso."— Pensó mirando hacia el suelo.

—¡Sí! Un día nos traerás un novio, y será guapo, alto y atleta. ¡Cómo tu hermano! Porque mira que mi hijo es guapo, y no es por presumir.— Dijo su madre, ésta vez acercándose a Tomoki agarrando sus mofletes.

—Ma-mamá.- Habló con dificultad el menor a causa de los estirones de mofletes de su madre.

Estuvieron un rato más en el salón hablando todos juntos hasta que los dos cabezas de familia decidieron que ya era hora de dormir. Llegaban a tocar las 23:00 pm. y sus hijos debían ir al instituto al igual que el padre a trabajar. Tomoko y Tomoki fueron a sus respectivos cuartos sin mediar palabra y cerraron las puertas.

—"¿Debería decirle algo?"— Pensaba la mayor en su cuarto, quitándose la ropa para ponerse el pijama. Su cómoda camiseta larga de distintos tonos de verde y su pantalón blando y suave la esperaban, tenía ganas ya de poder estar a gusto. Guardó su ropa en el armario de nuevo y puso el gorro encima de la cama. Lo miró sonrojada y lo abrazó sonriente; era su primer regalo en tiempo, y eso le hacía feliz. —Vale, iré.— Dijo para sí la morena, dejando el gorro cuidadosamente encima de la cama y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano. Tocó dos veces y esperó unos segundos antes de abrir.

—¿Quién es?— Se escuchó desde dentro.

—Emh... S-soy yo...— Susurró inaudible para el oído humano, a lo que Tomoki abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su hermana, roja como un tomate y mirando hacia abajo mientras entraba a su cuarto y se sentaba en su cama, mirando la habitación. Él sonrió para sí al ver tan tierna escena.

Cerró la puerta y terminó de ponerse los pantalones del pijama, puesto que estaba a medias de vestirse. Guardó su ropa y se sentó encima de la cama, a un lado de su hermana.

—Bueno ¿Tienes sueño?— Le preguntó estirándose un poco quitando algunos cojines de la cama y tirándolos al suelo.

—Un poco...— Bostezó y estiró los brazos.

—¿Prefieres dentro o fuera?— Comentó el menor abriendo las sábanas.

—D-dentro.— Respondió metiéndose rápidamente en la cama y tapándose hasta el cuello. Tomoko pestañeó varias veces sorprendido.

—Vale, yo aquí fuera.— El moreno metió su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, quedando junto al de su hermana. —"Tomoki, vaya ideas tienes... Podrías haberte callado."— Pensó para sí mientras su rubor comenzaba a salir por sus mejillas.

Tomoko estaba callada y girada totalmente hacia la pared, dándole la espalda al menor. —"Tra-tranquila, e-es sólo tu hermano."— Respiró profundamente e intentó dormir.

—"A la mierda."— Pensó Tomoki girando su cuerpo hacia el de su hermana, acoplándose en ella y abrazándola por la espalda. —Te-tengo frío.- Mintió, en ese momento tenía más calor que un pingüino en un desierto y eso que estaban a 8ºC.

La mayor, sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos cuales platos intentó que su respiración no fuera más agitada de lo habitual, cerró los ojos y asintió en señal de aprobación. Tomoki comenzó a recorrer el costado de la morena con sus dedos, lentamente, hasta llegar a su mejilla.

—Ti-tienes las manos frías.— Comentó intentando zafarse de las caricias, de verdad estaban frías.

—Lo siento.— Comentó dejando sus manos en la posición anterior. Algo molesto, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero las suaves manos de su hermana, tan cálidas y delicadas le distrajeron. —¿Qué haces?— Preguntó sonrojado.

—Calentarte las manos, idiota.— Contestó la mayor de igual forma, con los ojos cerrados. —Y ya, duérmete.— Concluyó.

El menor, obediente, con una sonrisa cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño le entrara, mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

_¡HOLA! Bueno, pues aquí dejo el cuarto capítulo de ésta historia. Quizás me alcance a hacer algunos más ya que estoy pensando crea una chica que se haga amiga de Tomoko y que sea igual que ella y eso... ¡No sé! Tampoco quiero dar spoilers jajaja._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por las rereviews, me hacen tener ganas de seguir publicando y no dejar que ésto muera. _

_¡UN BESO!_


	5. No me quiero enamorar

_Watamote__ pertenece exclusivamente a Nico Tonigawa al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

**S**onó el incordiante ruido del despertador que estaba en el escritorio del cuarto de Tomoki; los dos hermanos, aún abrazados se desvelaron, el menor que estaba más cerca, estiró un poco su brazo y por suerte alanzó el dichoso reloj, dándole en la parte superior, donde se encontraba el botón para apagarlo.

—Dios mío...— La mayor de los Kuroki, seguía acurrucada cual ovillo en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, bostezando. —No quiero levantarme...— Comentó dándose la vuelta, quedando su cara junto a la de su hermano, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero él los tenía abiertos, y más abiertos los tuvo cuando vio a su hermana tan cerca de él. La cara de ella era lisa, no tenía ojeras, no tenía imperfecciones... Parecía una niña pequeña, pero no, ya tenía sus 17 años.

—To-tomoko deberías irte a tu habitación para vestirte.— Dijo Tomoki apartándose de ella, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla. —Iré a lavarme la cara, tú haz lo mismo cuando salga.— Concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

Tomoki se encaminaba al cuarto de baño cuando se topó con su madre.

—¿Y Tomoko?— Preguntó, dado que fue a su habitación y no la encontró.

—Eh...— Tomoki se quedó en blanco. —"Si le digo que hemos dormido juntos seguro que se pone pesada."— Se dirigió al cuarto de aseo y mientras cerraba la puerta le respondió. —Tenía frío y se vino a mi cuarto.— Terminó de cerrar la puerta, pero antes de ello, vio como la cara de su madre era de incredibilidad total. ¿Sus hijos habían dormido juntos por primera vez en años?

Corriendo, la cabeza de familia se dirigió al cuarto de Tomoki y allí estaba Tomoko, aún intentando arrastrar su pequeño cuerpo hasta la puerta.

—Oh, Tomoko, habéis dormido juntos... Qué tierno, me gustaría haberlo grabado.— Comentó abrazando a su hija, la cual aún se arrastraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con el cuerpo pesado. —Bueno.— Le besó la frente. —El desayuno está listo, bajad rápido que se os enfriará.— Terminó la madre dirigiéndose escaleras abajo.

Tomoki continuaba en el baño, pues, como a todos los hombres, el "pequeño" problema mañanero era demasiado notorio como para salir ahora. —"Joder, ahora qué hago"— Resopló, abrió el grifo con el agua fría y se echó una poca por la nuca. —"Qué asco me da a veces ser hombre, las mujeres lo tienen mejor, no tienen que sufrir con ésta mierda"— Se rió para sí al pensar qué diría su madre al respecto, el parto, el periodo... Él sabía que la "vida" de una mujer era mucho peor que una pequeña erección mañanera.

Tomoko, por otro lado, al fin había conseguido llegar al cuarto de baño, y sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué haces?— Se exaltó el menor, a lo que la morena abrió los ojos de golpe del susto.

—N-no sabía que estabas a-a-a-aquí...— Estaba claro que los ojos de la mayor fueron directos a la zona baja de su hermano menor, no pasaba desapercibida, ni mucho menos.

—To-tomoko por favor, espera a que termine de...— Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba, pero su hermana continuaba dentro del aseo. —¿Qué haces?— El sonrojo del pequeño era notable, pero a la mayor no parecía importarle; se acercó a él lo suficiente como para estar a menos de diez escasos centímetros de distancia y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó separando las palabras.

—¿E-e-el qué?— Pobre de Tomoki, quién no paraba de mirar nervioso hacia todos los lados que no fuera su hermana. ¿Por qué? Porque su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Tomoko recién levantada, la camiseta dejaba ver un hombro de ella, tan blanco y suave... Se veía delicioso, junto con su cuello, tan puro y perfecto. ¿Qué tal si lo besaba? ¿Y si lo mordía? Sí, le encantaría morderlo y seguir bajando por ese hombro al descubierto, quitarle esa estorbosa camiseta verde que nunca le gustó. ¿Llevaría sostén? Seguro que no, podría ver su pecho, pequeño, pero seguro hermoso... Degustarlo. —"¡BASTA"— Tomoki se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a su hermana. —Tomoko, ésto le pasa a todos los hombres por la mañana, por favor, déjame lavarme la cara, ahora mismo te aviso. — Tapándose el rostro de vergüenza hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara y así lo hizo la mayor; pero lo que no sabía Tomoki es que él no iba a lavarse la cara... Tenía que resolver un asunto, un gran asunto, no podía ir a la escuela con ese problema.

La mayor por otro lado, sin saber qué hacía su hermano en el baño, se dirigió hacia su habitación y sacó la ropa de la escuela, la tendió encima de la cama y enchufó el ordenador. ¡Hoy era el nuevo capítulo de One Piece! No podía perdérselo. Abrió la página donde siempre descargaba el anime, en HD por supuesto, y puso a descargar el nuevo capítulo, contenta miró hacia la puerta, ya que su hermano había tocado.

—Ya... Ya puedes pasar, Tomoko.— Comentó el menor con la cara algo sonrojada y los cabellos un poco revueltos. —Yo bajaré a desayunar, si quieres podemos irnos... j-juntos.— Comentó sin mirarla.

—Oh, cla-claro, hermano.— Respondió con una sonrisa, él se sonrojó y la miró.

—Oye y...— Se alejó hacia su habitación para vestirse y después ir a desayunar. —Quítate el mechón ese, estabas más guapa.— Concluyó desde su cuarto, sin que su hermana mayor pudiera ver el sonrojo y la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en ese momento al recordar a su hermana tan preciosa ayer.

Ella, sentada en la silla del ordenador, se tocó las mejillas, estaban coloradas y su corazón latía deprisa. —"Ayer estaba guapa..."— No paraba de repetirse una y otra vez esas palabras, le hacía feliz que su hermano le dijera eso, pero ¿Era normal? Sí, claro, es normal que te alegre tener la aprobación de tu hermano.

No muy segura de sus sentimientos, si es que sabía lo que era eso, se dirigió al aseo, se lavó la cara y abrió el mueble de arriba del lavabo donde estaba la horquilla que llevó el día pasado y vio un brillo de labios, un tono rosado, muy claro. —Esto será de mamá...— Se dijo a sí misma, colocándose la horquilla en su cabello y después con la mano libre agarrando el pequeño recipiente que contenía el brillo labial. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y pasó suavemente el dedo índice por dentro; era un tacto viscoso y pegajoso. —"¿Y ésto le gusta a mamá"— Se preguntó con cara de repugnancia. Miró al espejo, el cual reflejaba su rostro, listo y limpio, sin ojeras, se veía bonita por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —"¿Por qué no"— Su dedo índice, el cuál llevaba el brillo se dirigió hacia sus labios, contorneando éstos, después movió su dedo rellenando el grosor de éstos, quedando su boca llena del brillo. —Así no es...— Se dijo a sí misma enfadada, le había quedado mal, así no se veía su madre. Miró hacia varios lados y encontró un bastoncillo de oídos. —Ésto me sirve.— Agarró uno y cuidadosamente con el pequeño algodón retiró las partes de brillo sobrantes, quedándole bastante bien pintados. Se separó un poco del espejo y se miró. —"¿Tomoki lo notará?"— Pensó sonrojada. Dejó las cosas en su sitio y se dispuso a vestirse en su cuarto.

En el piso de abajo, Tomoki había terminado de desayunar y estaba charlando con su madre. Al poco rato bajó su hermana por las escaleras y los dos se la quedaron mirando; pues la mayor de los Kuroki estaba tan distinta, sus labios eran resaltados, pero no demasiado por el brillo labial, sus ojos verdes y grandes estaban descubiertos y libres de ojeras y su pequeña cabeza adornada por el hermoso gorrito que el día anterior Tomoki le había regalado.

—Tomoko...— Susurró su madre. —Estás... Estás tan mayor, y tan guapa.— Chichioya sonrió para sus adentros al ver a su hija así, mientras que Tomoki tuvo que darse la vuelta para que nadie notara su sonrojo.

—"¿Por qué tiene que pasarme ésto?"— Se maldijo a sí mismo por ver a su hermana de esa manera. Se acordó de la escena que se imaginó en el baño, y la que se imaginó después cuando estuvo en la intimidad. —"Tranquilízate, es tu hermana, es bonita, supongo que es normal sentirte atraído alguna vez, paso tiempo con ella... Es normal, es normal."— Se decía a sí mismo tratando de tranquilizarse. —Enana, desayuna de una maldita vez, o llegaremos tarde.— Comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta y poniéndose la chaqueta.

La mayor se quedó mirando cómo su hermano ni si quiera le había dedicado una mirada, ni una sonrisa... Nada. Miró hacia el suelo con las lágrimas queriendo salir a flote, pero se aguantó y puso una sonrisa a su madre mientras desayunaba.

—"¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?"— Pensó recogiendo sus platos y ayudando a su madre a dejarlos en el fregadero. —"No sirve de nada toda ésta historia, pensé que Tomoki podía darme un poco de atención... Pero simplemente pasa de mí... como siempre, no significo nada y jamás lo significaré."— Con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales no fueron desapercibidas por el menor, se dirigió a la puerta con su chaqueta despidiéndose de su madre con la mano, Tomoki la imitó.

Cuando salieron de casa, antes de que el moreno pudiera mediar palabra para calmar a su hermana, Akise apareció detrás de él, saltándole por la espalda.

—¡Buenísimos días a...— Paró en seco al otar la mirada cortante de su amigo. —¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó confundido, Tomoki simplemente miró a su hermana. —¡Kuroki-san! ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?— Preguntó poniéndose delante de ella. —Waoh, estás preciosa con ese gorro tan bonito. ¿Te has puesto brillo? Qué guapa, te queda bien.— Le comentó con una sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos le miraron incrédulos, los dos igualmente rojos; Tomoko de vergüenza porque un chico la llamara guapa, Tomoki de ira porque un chico llamara guapa a su hermana, recalcaba que era suya.

—Gra-gracias.— Respondió nerviosa. —"¿Por qué él es quien tiene que decirme que estoy bonita?"— Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar.

—¡Esperanos Kuroki-san!— Le exclamó Akise mirando como su amigo tenía los ojos clavados en su hermana. —Tomoki... ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó haciendo gestos con las manos, reclamando la atención de su amigo.

—"Estaba llorando..."— Apretó los puños fuertemente. —"Soy idiota"— Las manos de su amigo, balanceándolo de un lado a otro le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Tomoki, vamos, tu hermana son saca ventaja.— Le comentó poniéndose detrás de él, empujándolo para que caminara.

—Voy, voy.— Dijo fingiendo reírse. Después miró cómo su hermana se perdía entre la gente. —Akise ¿Tenemos que hacer algo a la hora de almorzar?— Le preguntó el moreno, siguiendo su paso.

—No, no tenemos nada ¿Por qué lo dices?— Comentó mirando a su amigo, no perdiendo el ritmo de caminar.

—Es sólo que... Me gustaría que comiésemos con mi hermana.— Respondió algo tímido.

—¡Oh Tomoki es genial! Tu hermana es adorable y me dijiste que le gustaba el anime y el manga. Espero que haya visto el nuevo de One Piece ¿Sabes? Yo lo vi antes de venir.— Rió, pero vio que su amigo no le prestaba atención, entonces se puso serio. —¿Qué es lo que te pasa, amigo?— Preguntó. El moreno sólo le miró por un segundo, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia la multitud.

—Pues... Nada, es sólo que la idiota de mi hermana... No sé, sólo discutimos.— Le respondió algo triste.

—Ya veo... ¿Qué pasó? Si puedo preguntar.— Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, acercándolo a él.

—Eh... Pues nada, cosas de hermanos, supongo.— Le comentó intentando apartarse de él.

El camino se hizo algo largo, Akise no paraba de preguntar y Tomoki intentaba evadirlas todas y cada una de ellas. Tomoko ya había llegado a la escuela, y los dos amigos poco tiempo después también estaban en la entrada. La mayor cruzó su mirada entristecida con la de su hermano, dejó sus zapatos y se acomodó las zapatillas de la escuela, suspiró y se encaminó a su clase. Por otra parte, el hermano menor, miraba al suelo sin prestar atención a una chica que intentaba hacer que se fijara en ella, con algo de disgusto la miró, ella se sonrojó y le entregó una carta, el moreno simplemente la guardó en la taquilla y tomó a su amigo por la manga de la camisa arrastrándolo con él hacia su aula.

La mayor de los hermanos ya estaba sentada en su sitio, sola, con un papel y un bolígrafo encima de la mesa y el móvil encendido con la música puesta, la cual escuchaba a través de unos pequeños auriculares. ¿A caso tenían examen? No, simplemente ella tenía, o más bien quería escribir una pequeña redacción sobre el juego "Leeague of legends" en la que tenías que describir cómo veías tú a tu personaje preferido y si te identificabas con él ¡La mejor tendría el privilegio de poder conocer y estar con todo el equipo de Team Solo Mid! Y eso era un sueño echo realidad.

—"Quizás me tendría que identificar con Annie... Pero yo no la uso. ¿Ahri? No, demasiado zorra. ¿Jinx? Quizás en parte, pero yo no estoy tan loca... creo. ¿Lux? Dicen que Lux vive enamorada de su hermano."— Rió en silencio, pero pensó y se sonrojó notoriamente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba lo que decía la canción.

_Puttin' my defences up [Pondré mis defensas altas]_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love [Porque no quiero enamorarme]_

_If I ever did that [Porque si lo hiciera]_

_I think I'd have a heart attack [Creo que tendría un ataque al corazón]_

Una lágrima calló por su mejilla, pero como nadie la miraba, nadie lo notó; aún así bajó la vista y mirando el papel tomó el bolígrafo e intentó evadirse de sus pensamientos, escribiendo, pero no podía.

—Tomoki...— Susurró inaudible para nadie, limpiándose con la otra mano, la cara.

—¡Buenos días profesor!— Saludaron todos al unísino. Tomoko se levantó enseguida, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días a todos, hoy tengo una grata sorpresa. Tenemos una alumna nueva. Miku, por favor, preséntate.— Comentó el profesor señalando a la puerta.

Una chica entró. Sus cabellos eran castaños, largos y ondulados; sus ojos algo pequeños pero bonitos y de un color marrón fuerte; llevaba unas gafas que le daban un aspecto tierno, su cara estaba al descubierto, puesto que sus cabellos quedaban a los lados de la cara y se le podía ver bien. Era bonita. Su estatura era algo normal, aunque comprada con Tomoko era bastante alta.

—Ho-hola me llamo Miku Konda, y espero que nos llevemos bien todos.— Comentó sonriendo mientras terminaba de escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

—Encantados Konda-san.— Dijeron todos al unísono.

—Bueno Konda-san te puedes sentar en el único sitio que queda libre, al lado de Kurki Tomoko.— El profesor le indicó el camino con la mano y ésta simplemente fue.

—"¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué narices tiene que sentarse a mi lado? No lo entiendo."— Pensaba Tomoko mientras miraba como la chica nueva se arrimaba a ella.

—Hola.— Susurró mirando aún al profesor. —¿Tendrías un papel que te sobre?— Le preguntó.

—Eh... sí...— Respondió tímidamente la morena. Sacó un papel de su mochila y se lo entregó, la castaña la miró y le sonrió con dulzura, Tomoko sentía que su pecho iba a explotar.

—Gracias compañera.— Le respondió vovliendo a sus asuntos.

Tomoko miró por la ventana, tocaba una aburrida clase de literatura. De pronto se giró y vio cómo su amiga escribía como poseída. Extrañada, Tomoko le iba a preguntar pero la castaña la miró con ojos de... ¿Loca?

—¿Quieres algo?— Le preguntó Miku.

—¿Qué cojones?— Dijo en voz baja con los ojos como platos.

—No me molestes, estoy escribiendo.— Respondió secamente, volviendo a escribir.

—¿Qué... qué escribes?— Preguntó curiosa la morena.

—Yaoi, NaruSasu para ser exactas.— Le respondió aún con la mirada fijada en el papel.

Tomoko se quedó petrificada. ¿En serio ésta chica era una fanática del Yaoi? Sonrió perversamente y se acercó un poco más a ella, susurrándole al oído. —A mí me gusta que sea Sasuke el uke...— Rió.

La castaña se giró hacia Tomoko y rió con ella por lo bajo.

—Kuroki-san, creo que seremos buenas amigas.— Las dos sonrieron, Miku continuó escribiendo y Tomoko miró su papel, ella también debía escribir.

_Lux, no soy rubia y tampoco alegre, pero también estoy enamorada de mi hermano._

Miró su papel y sonrió sonrojada.

* * *

_¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA! Diosa de mi vida, la inspiración es tan traicionera. Unas veces te odia y otras te ama. ¿Creéis que debería ponerlo en dos capítulos? No sé, me quedó un poco largo. ¡BAH! Da igual xD, así compenso toda ésta semana de vagueo._

_Bueno quería hacer una aclaración: La canción que escribí es de Demi Lovato [no soy muy fan, pero esa canción me entusiasma, y cada vez que la escucho me acuerdo de Tomoko, no sé porqué xd] Se llama "Heart Attack" y es bastante buena, la recomiendo._

_Respondiendo a una duda que me preguntaron sobre el anterior capítulo:_

_En mi país [España] normalmente los chóferes de los taxis suelen ser muy simpáticos, hablan contigo y te preguntan cosas, suelen darte conversación para que el viaje, sea corto o largo, sea más ameno. Entonces, el taxista al que menciono, lo describo como una persona seca y desagradable. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero hacer ver? Siento mucho que tuvieras esa duda, espero haberte ayudado. ^_^_

_¡EN FIN! Muchísimas gracias por leer y por poner los comentarios, hacéis que quiera seguir escribiendo. ¡Mañana el capítulo 6! _


	6. Perdóname

_Watamote__ pertenece exclusivamente a Nico Tonigawa al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

**T**omoki miraba deseoso el reloj colgado de la pared de su aula, faltaban nada menos que 2 minutos escasos para que tocara la campana del descanso, así poder ir a almorzar y ver cómo estaba su hermana. ¿Se le habría pasado ya el enfado? Se preguntaba el moreno una y otra vez en su cabeza.

La campana sonó y su mejor amigo Akise se acercó a la mesa de Kuroki poniendo su bandeja de comida en ésta; mirándolo entusiasmado le cogió de los hombros, obligándolo a levantarse.

—¡Eh vamos Tomoki! Tenemos que ir a recoger a tu hermana para almorzar.— Comentaba su compañero mientras se apartaba del moreno, puesto que ya se estaba levantando de su asiento.

—Voy, voy.— Respondió el menor, fingiendo que no le importaba. —"Tengo muchas ganas de verla..."— Pensaba para sus adentros con una tímida y leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al pasillo que conectaba todas las aulas, y se encaminaron a la de la hermana Kuroki; se quedaron en la puerta y buscándola con la mirada, Akise llamó la atención de la morena moviendo las manos, ésta se percató y girando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario al de ellos, dio dos golpecitos en la espalda de su nueva compañera.

—Tomoki, parece que Kuroki-san tiene una amiga...— Comentó Akise algo sorprendido, puesto que en el tiempo que la conocía, no la había visto hablar con nadie.

—¿Qué mierda dices? Será otro de sus burdos intentos de intentar hablar con alguien...— A medida que iban saliendo las palabras de la boca del moreno, éstas se iban quedando en susurros al ver como su hermana entablaba cómodamente conversación con una chica de cabellos castaños. —No me lo puedo creer, tiene una amiga.— Con los ojos abiertos completamente, los dos amigos vieron como las dos chicas se acercaron.

—¿Se puede saber qué miras, enano?— Dijo vacilante la mayor de los Kuroki. —Ésta es Konda Miku, y es mi nueva a-a-amiga...— Tomoko, sonrojada, miró hacia abajo, mirando de reojo a la castaña para ver la reacción de su rostro al decir la palabra tabú para la morena: "_amiga_". Es cierto que tenía a Yuu-chan, pero también es cierto que cada vez que intentaba quedar con ella, ésta estaba con su novio... Lo cual era normal, ella quería estar con su novio, ir al cine, pasear, darse besos... Se sonrojó un poco al imaginarse a su amiga en una situación... íntima. Rió para sí y después volvió al mundo real mirando a su hermano cómo las observaba aún incrédulo.

—Bueno señoritas... ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a almorzar? ¿Lleváis todo?— Sonrió y miró a Miku. —Yo soy Keita Akise, encantado de conocerte Konda-san.— Sonrió nuevamente señalando para que las dos chicas pasaran primero.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a la terraza?— Preguntó Tomoko mirando hacia atrás y después a su nueva amiga.

—Estaría genial, así veo cómo son las vistas de la ciudad.— Comentó algo sonrojada la nueva integrante del grupo.

—Chicos id yendo, yo tengo que ir al baño primero... Las alubias de mi madre de ayer, no me sentaron realmente bien.— Comentó Akise frotándose la barriga, todos rieron y después se despidieron de él con la mano.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la terraza, abriendo la puerta de ésta. La brisa era un poco fría a causa del invierno, pero aún así se podía estar, para estar en ésa estación ése día era cálido, comparado con los anteriores.

—¡Woah!— Exclamó Miko acercándose a la verja de seguridad. —Es increíble.— Podía ver una buena parte de la ciudad, aunque todo eran edificios bastante altos, seguía siendo bonito. Dirigió la vista hacia abajo y pudo ver cómo algunos chicos entrenaban, eran de los más pequeños, ocho años y ya corrían detrás de la pelota como poseídos, rió y escuchó una risa a su lado. —Kuroki-san...— Miró hacia su compañera, su nueva amiga y sonrió. Miku miró hacia el poco horizonte que divisaba entre los altos edificios, algo entristecida.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Comentó la morena, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

—Oh... n-no es nada, sólo pensaba en mi antiguo colegio.— Comentó intentando evitar el contacto visual.

—¿Qué pasó?— Insistió Tomoko.

—Sufría acoso escolar... La gente s-se metía conmigo...— Su voz se quebró y Tomoko no supo cómo actuar, se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

—"¿Cómo alguien puede causar un trauma tan grande en una persona?"— Se preguntaba la morena; sonrió y la abrazó, después se apartó y las dos amigas se sonrojaron un poco, mirándose. —¡No t-te preocupes Konda-san y-yo estaré aquí y n-nadie te va a hacer nada nunca más!— Intentó sonreír lo más sinceramente que pudo, pero un abrazo más fuerte aún hizo que se sorprendiera.

—Gracias Kuroki-san, de verdad.— Las dos amigas se separaron y escucharon como Akise abría la puerta.

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos.

—Entonces Konda-san ¿Tú vienes de muy lejos?— Preguntó Tomoko con la boca llena de arroz.

—No, no mucho. Un pueblo más al sur... Tuve problemas...— Las dos chicas se miraron cómplices. —Tuve algunos asuntos y tuve que mudarme, y a parte, mi madre trabaja editando una revista de moda y tenía que mudarse aquí... Bueno, mucho lío.— Rió intentando evadir el tema. —¿Y vosotros cómo os conocéis? ¿Sólo de la escuela?— Preguntó mirando a los tres jóvenes.

—Tomoko es mi hermana.— Respondió Tomoki que hasta ahora había estado callado y serio.

—Oh, pues quién lo diría, la verdad es que no tenéis mucho parecido... Quizás el pelo moreno.— Comentó la nueva chica.

Tomoki simplemte hizo media sonrisa, y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el paisaje a través de la verja, sumido en sus pensamientos; lo cual no fue desapercibido por su hermana.

—"¿Debería decirle algo?"— Pensó la morena. —"No, mejor no, es él quién me ha hecho enfadar"— Tocó el gorro que aún llevaba puesto y miró hacia su comida, algo triste. —"Ya se me ha quitado el hambre..."— Cerró los ojos y suspiró, pero nadie se dio cuenta... Nadie excepto Tomoki quien la miraba continuamente de reojo.

—"Maldita sea, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hablar con ella."— Chasqueó la lengua, suspiró y miró a su hermana. —Tomoko, ven.— Se levantó del suelo y tomó a su hermana del brazo. —Tengo que darte una cosa, que se me ha olvidado, está en mi taquilla.

Los dos otros chicos miraron extrañados al moreno, pero no le dieron importancia y continuaron hablando de yaoi.

—¿Entonces te gusta el yaoi, Keita-kun?— Preguntó entusiasmada Miku.

—¡Sí! Es algo que me parece hermoso, también el yuri, pero creo que a veces el yaoi es más romántico.— Respondió Akise sonrojado.

Los dos nuevos amigos continuaron su charla mientras que los otros dos hermanos se encaminaban a la puerta de entrada al recinto.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda quieres, estúpido? No tienes que darme nada, no sé de qué...— Su berrinche fue tapado por un abrazo.

—Perdóname.— Le susurró el menor.

—"¿Qué hace...?"— Los pequeños brazos de Tomoko querían devolver el abrazo, pero en ese momento estaba paralizada. ¿Qué debía hacer? De pronto se acordó de Lux, a ella no le importaba mostrar sus sentimientos, ella era toda luz... Entonces lo abrazó, enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y comenzó a llorar.

—Perdóname, siento haberte hecho llorar, soy idiota, perdón.— Separó sus cuerpos y tomó la delicada cabeza de Tomoko entre sus manos, acariciándole las mejillas, apartando alguna lágrima rebelde que caía más allá del lagrimal. Con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en su rostro, besó la frente de su hermana mayor y volvió a abrazarla.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado abrazados ya? ¿Estarían preocupados sus amigos? ¿Sería la hora de volver? Qué más daba... Sólo querían estar así más tiempo, abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo su calidez y saboreando el dulce aroma que emanaban sus cuerpos.

—Deberíamos ir ya...— Comentó le moreno tomando con su mano el mentón de su hermana. Divisó su rostro, sonrojado y con alguna lágrima aún en los ojos. —"¿Por qué otra vez éste sentimiento?"— Miró sus labios rosados, entreabiertos, sus mejillas coloradas y su respiración algo acelerada. —"¿Ella sentirá ésto también? Quizás si ella lo siente también, es algo normal..."— Seguía pensando Tomoki, tragó saliva y lentamente acercó la cabeza de su hermana, aún tomada por el mentón, hacia la suya.

—To-tomoki...— Un leve susurro salió de los labios de la mayor, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el pecho de su hermano y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, esperando su primer...

—¡Tomoki, Kuroki-san! ¡Ya es hora de...— Akise había abierto la puerta de golpe, y los hermanos fueron obligados a separarse al instante.

—Serás burro, caso me das en las narices.— Comentó el menor de los hermanos, intentando evitar el tema, pero Akise no alcanzó a ver nada y se fue escaleras abajo con su amigo.

—Toma imbécil, te he cogido tu almuerzo, come un poco antes de llegar a clase.— Dijo Akise tomando los palillos y metiéndole un puñado considerado de arroz en la boca de su amigo. Rió y se despidió de las chicas con la mano.

Tomoko se quedó observando como su hermano se iba sin mirarla si quiera, lo cual entendía. Sus dedos delinearon el contorno de sus labios y miró hacia el suelo, sonrojada.

—Kuroki-san ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó algo preocupada la castaña.

—Oh, sí claro, todo está bien...— Restándole importancia a lo que acababa de suceder, lo cual era prácticamente imposible, Tomoko tomó la bandeja que le pertenecía de su almuerzo que yacía en los brazos de su amiga y le hizo un gesto para caminar hacia su aula. —Oye Konda-san... ¿Qué opinas del incesto?— Preguntó la morena totalmente sonrojada, evitando mirar a su amiga.

—¿El incesto? Me encanta, me encanta el morbo que tiene... Es una cosa de otro mundo. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti también te gusta?— Le comentó inocentemente Miku.

Tomoko sentía que se iba a desmayar. —"¿Por qué me pasan éstas cosas?"— Preguntó para sí. —No es que no me guste... No sé, es raro ¿No? Emh... ¿Me recomendarías algún manga o anime o historia sobre ello?— Preguntó la morena aún sin mirar a su amiga debido a su sonrojo.

—¡Claro! Te escribiré en un papel unos cuantos, aunque el que más me gusta es Gaara y Temari, esos dos me apasionan, no sé porqué...— Respondió la castaña sonriendo ampliamente. —Bueno Kuroki-san, ya llegamos, después continuamos hablando sobre ésto, haré la lista y cuando acaben las clases te la pasaré.

—¿Eh...?— Tomoko se sorprendió al ver a su amiga tan seria. —¿Por qué? ¿No hablaremos en clase?— Preguntó extrañada.

—Kuroki-san... Tenemos examen de matemáticas.— Respondió incrédula la castaña. —¿No te acordabas?

—"¿Examen? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?"— Pensaba la Kuroki resoplando pues, era cierto, había examen y ella para variar... Iba en blanco. Sonrió a su amiga y las dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos.

Pocos minutos después, el profesor entró por la puerta con los exámenes en la mano.

—Buenas tardes alumnos, estaros preparados porque comienza el examen de matemáticas, no quiero ver cuadernos ni libros en la mesa, sólo lo imprescindible para apuntar, mucha suerte.— Dijo algo serio.

Repartió los exámenes, después volvió a su sitio y comenzó a ojear un periódico.

—Surte Kuroki-san.— Le susurró en voz baja su amiga. Tomoko la miró y sonrió.

—Igualmente Konda-san.— Miró su examen con cara de aburrimiento y después dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. —"Tomoki..."— El rubor de sus mejillas salió a flote, pensar en su hermano era más interesante que un trozo de papel. —"¿Podré dormir con él ésta noche también?"— Embobada mirando el cielo, esperó a que el tiempo pasara.

* * *

_¡Hola! Me alegra mucho éste capítulo; la verdad es que me siento orgullosa. ^_^ _

_¿Qué pasará con Tomoki? ¿Dejará que su hermana duerma con él? ¿Y si duermen juntos pasará algo? ¿Y si no duermen juntos? Oh, oh. ¡Todo en el próximo capítulo! _

_¡Bienvenida Shion! Ya echaba de menos tus comentarios xd, me alegra verte de nuevo por éste mi solitario fic, siempre es un placer leer tus reviews. _

_Bertha quiero comentarte que estoy muy agradecida por todos los comentarios que recibo tuyos, me das muchas ganas de seguir la historia, un beso._

_Hoy me gustaría hacer un agradecimiento especial, a mi novio:_

_Se que a ti el anime no te gusta y que la idea de leer mi historia te parecía tonta xd, pero me hace muy feliz que la sigas con tanto entusiasmo y me comentes las cosas que te gustan y las que no, también me encanta que te rías con las cosas que sabes que las escribo por experiencias nuestras... jajaja, te amo mucho. _

_¡En definitiva! Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno que leáis mis historias, me dais ganas de seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, es probable que haga un GaaTema pronto, ya que soy muy fan de esa pareja como habéis podido ver en el Fic. xd_

_¡Un beso y hasta pronto!_


	7. Un beso, como antes

_Watamote pertenece exclusivamente a Nico Tonigawa al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

Las clases por fin habían terminado, Tomoko y Miku estaban esperando en la puerta de salida a los dos chicos menores, las dos llevaban ya puestos sus zapatos y su chaqueta, ya que un gélido frío era tan impactante que podía cortarte la piel.

—¡Casi se me olvida Kuroki-chan! Aquí tienes la lista de animes y mangas incestuosos que hice en clase de música.— Miku abrió su mochila y le entregó dos hojas totalmente escritas a su amiga.

—Vaya, sí que tienes...— Comentó la morena tomando las hojas y guardándoselas en su mochila.

A los pocos minutos, los dos menores se acercaron ya igualmente preparados.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal las clases chicas?— Preguntó animado Akise saludando con la mano, parándose al lado de Miku, mientras que Tomoki, algo sonrojado, continuó el camino hacia la salida, pasando por al lado de su hermana, portando algo entre las manos.

—Muy bien Keita-kun, tuvimos examen de matemáticas, a mí me salió bastante bien, pero se ve que Tomoko ni si quiera lo sabía.— La nombrada se sonrojó un poco y los dos amigos rieron divertidos ante ello.

—¡Tomoki! ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?— Akise, que se había puesto a la altura de su amigo pudo ver que lo que llevaba en las manos era un papel; una carta concretamente. —¿Y ésto? ¿Una admiradora, Tomoki?— Akise rió e intentó quitarle la carta de las manos, pero el moreno se defendió forcejeando un poco, las chicas se pusieron a su altura y en un descuido del menor, la Kuroki mayor le arrebató la carta de las manos.

—¡La tengo!— Exclamó Tomoko alejándose de su hermano para que no pudiera cogerle el dichoso papel de nuevo.

La carta era blanca con un sello en forma de corazón color rosa claro, tenía escrito en el reverso "Para Tomoki, léela por favor" con una clara letra femenina.

—Léela Kuroki-san— Rió Akise mientras sujetaba aún al moreno, el cual tenía una cara de incredibilidad y nerviosismo.

—"No la leas..."— Pensó ya sin oponer resistencia al ver que su hermana estaba rompiendo el sello para llegar al interior, donde se encontraba un papel de color rosado con un aroma a vainilla y adornado por los bordes con corazones y estrellas.

—Qué cosa más... cargada.— Comentó Miku acercándose a leer.

—¡No lo hagas!— Exclamó Tomoki zafándose al fin del agarre de su amigo. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando al menor de todos sorprendidos. —No me interesa lo que ponga.— Miró hacia el suelo, luego miró a su hermana. —No... No estoy interesado en ésa chica, y no quiero leer lo que pone.— Respondió fríamente dándose la vuelta y continuando el camino a casa.

Tomoko se quedó mirando la carta, le echó un vistazo rápido y pudo alcanzar a leer "te amo de hace tiempo y..." no era capaz de leer más, arrugó la carta en sus manos y miró a sus amigos.

—Creo que... creo que de-deberíamos dejarlo sólo.— Rió nerviosa rascándose la cabeza. —E-es un poco raro en el sentido de las chi-chicas... No le gusta ninguna.— Rió más nerviosa aún sonrojándose al acordarse de lo que casi sucede en el almuerzo.

—"No le gustan las chicas..."— Un pensativo Akise yacía inmóvil mirando como su amigo se perdía entre la gente. —Creo que deberías ir con él Kuroki-san.— Le comentó dirigiéndose hacia otro camino para continuar a su casa.

—Yo también tengo que ir por aquí Keita-kun.— Miku se puso al lado de Akise y miró hacia Tomoko. —Espero que no le haya molestado... Por favor Kuroki-chan dile a tu hermano que lo sentimos mucho.— Apenada, bajó la mirada y se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia a lo que Akise la imitó.

—Sí por favor, coméntale que estamos bastante arrepentidos.— Se disculpó de igual forma el joven.

—Descuidad, seguro que mañana está genial y como siempre.— Negando con la mano y algo incómoda, la Kuroki mayor se alejó de ellos despidiéndose con la mano, fue a paso lento hasta que los dos amigos se dieron la vuelta para caminar y ella pudo correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su hermano.

Tomoki ya había sacado bastante ventaja y estaba a escasos metros de la puerta de su casa, pero la mayor se sorprendió de lo deprisa que podía correr cuando algo le importaba de verdad; con la carta aún en las manos, algo arrugada, divisó a su hermano algo lejos.

—¡Tomoki!— Exclamó fuertemente, lo que hizo que se giraran algunas personas más aparte del nombrado. —¡Espérame!— Casi sin aliento y con un pequeño corte en la cara a causa del frío polar se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó sin si quiera mirarlo.

—Tomoko...— El corazón del menor sentía que iba a salir disparado, tragó saliva y levantó con sus manos el rostro de su hermana, viendo en él, un pequeño corte cerca del lóbulo. —¿Qué te ha pasado?— Preguntó acariciándolo.

—Oh, n-nada es sólo que hace mucho frío.— Rió nerviosa aún sin soltar el abrazo.

—Tonta...— Se acercó a su hermana, lo suficiente para notar sus respiraciones, sus labios iban directos a los de ella, la boca de la mayor entreabierta lo esperaba con ansia, su respiración agitada crecía por momentos, se pararon un segundo y Tomoki cerró los ojos posicionando un suave y dulce beso... en la mejilla de su hermana. Tomoko cerró los ojos, su corazón se había calmado un poco, al igual que el del menor; los dos miraron al suelo avergonzados y se separaron del abrazo.

—¿Vamos a casa?— Preguntó el menor dando media vuelta y siguiendo el camino.

—Sí... claro.— Respondió la Kuroki mayor caminando a su lado, en silencio y sin mirarse, aunque se notaba de sobra el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

Después de unos escasos quince minutos, llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Tomoki abrió su mochila y sacó las llaves de ella para abrir la puerta.

—¡Bienvenidos hijos míos, a la cena le queda un rato, subid y haced los deberes!— Se escuchó a la cabeza de familia desde la cocina.

—Hola mamá, vale vamos.— Dijeron al unísono los hermanos Kuroki, pues esa frase era el pan de cada día en la casa.

Se quitaron los zapatos y subieron la escalera. Mientras estaban de camino a sus habitaciones, Tomoko se paró y miró a su hermano.

—To-tomoki ¿Tienes deberes? Pudo ayudarte si quieres.— Rió nerviosa. —"Es un poco patética la escusa para poder estar con él..."— Pensó para sí, esperando un rotundo NO por respuesta.

—"¿Qué... qué digo? Quiero estar con ella, pero estar con ella es raro... Me siento raro."— Meditó por unos instantes, luego la miró y respondió. —¿Sabes algo sobre biología?— Comentó entrando a su cuarto y dejando la mochila el en suelo.

—Cla-claro que sé.— Respondió la mayor entrando también a su propio cuarto y dejando la mochila en el suelo también. —Yo no tengo ejercicios hoy, así que tengo libre.— Comentó desde su habitación mientras se desvestía para ponerse el pijama.

Se quitó la falda y las medias, guardándolas en el armario, quedando sólo con la camiseta y la ropa íntima de la parte de abajo, entonces Tomoki entró y se la quedó mirando; Tomoko que continuaba hablando sobre sus conocimientos en biología no se percató de que la observaban; se quitó la camiseta quedando totalmente en ropa interior y dejó ésta en el armario también.

—"Aguanta... Es tu maldita hermana... ¡Tomoki! Por favor, aguanta."— Su cabeza era un ciclo de emociones, su mente volaba. Su hermana no tenía un cuerpo de modelo, pequeña; poco pecho... Pero ese estúpido trasero tan atractivo estaba haciendo que su imaginación volara ¿Y esas piernas? ¿Cómo se verían totalmente desnudas y enredadas a su cadera? —"¡Basta!"— Si el menor no paraba ahora alguien en su cuerpo despertaría, y aún le quedaba mucho para acostarse y tener... un momento de paz. Lentamente se alejó de la habitación de su hermana, que ya se estaba poniendo el pijama, ya que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del menor, y se dirigió a su habitación para sacar los libros correspondientes a la materia que debía terminar.

—Bueno, ya estoy. ¿Aún no te has puesto el pijama? Venga, eres un vago... Luego me dices a mí.— Comentó la mayor algo molesta, sentándose en la silla de escritorio. —Póntelo, yo miraré a ver qué tienes de tarea.— Le ordenó con la mano, dando la vuelta a la silla y leyendo los ejercicios. —"Vaya... pero si yo he dado ésto, es sorprendente que me acuerde."— Rió para sí mientras continuaba leyendo.

Tomoki se quitó los pantalones y los dejó encima de la cama, cogiendo los del pijama y poniéndoselos; cuando se iba a quitar la camiseta miró a su hermana. —Eh, enana.— La nombrada se giró, y entonces el menor procedió a desnudar su torso.

—¿Qué... qué quieres?— Embobada la mayor de los Kuroki se que´do fijamente mirando el esbelto y fornido cuerpo de su hermano, el deporte ayudaba a que los abdominales se marcaran y esa perfecta V al final del abdomen quedara increíblemente atrayente; sin hablar de sus musculosos brazos.

—"Será divertido tontear un poco"— Rió para sus adentros, acercándose a su hermana la cual le miraba sonrojada y algo asustada aún sentada en la silla. —¿Qué? ¿Cómo van los ejercicios? ¿Sabes ayudarme?— Preguntó dando la vuelta a la silla para que la mayor quedara mirando el libro y él posicionado detrás de ella, agachando un poco su cuerpo para que su cabeza quedara a la altura del cuello de ella. —Si no puedes da igual...— Le medio susurró al oído, dirigiendo su vista al pequeño escote que dejaba vía libre a la imaginación del moreno.

—Cla-claro que sé...— Casi sin aliento y tan roja como un tomate, la mayor de los Kuroki clavaba su vista en el libro sin articular ni un músculo, notando ahora como el suave roce de la mano de su hermano tocaba lentamente la mejilla donde tenía el pequeño corte que se había hecho antes. —N-no duele, está bien.— Comentó rozando sin quererlo la mano del menor.

Los dos se estremecieron y la morena giró su cabeza, quedando a escasos diez centímetros de la del pequeño, sus respiraciones eran notoriamente agitadas ¿Eran tan estúpidos como para negar la atracción evidente que sentían?

—"¿Qué hago...?"— Se preguntaba Tomoki una y otra vez en su cabeza mirando aún como su hermana estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. —"¿La beso? Antes la besaba y no pa-pasaba nada."— Recordó cuando eran pequeños como Tomoki besaba a su hermana una y otra vez, como la amaba y como quería estar con ella a cada rato. ¿Era lo mismo no? —"Vale..."— Se armó de valor y posicionando su mano entre el denso y oscuro cabello de su hermana mayor, la acercó para sí rozándose las puntas de sus narices, Tomoko giró un poco la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta rozó los labios de su hermano con los suyos propios.

—"¿Qué es ésta calidez?"— Pensaba la mayor notando como su hermano menor iba presionando algo más sus labios contra los de él hasta que se fundieron en un beso, los dos cerraron los ojos sintiendo cada segundo; ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero unos pasos procedentes de las escaleras les obligó. —"Mierda..."— Pensó la mayor escuchando como su madre tocaba a la puerta.

—¡Tomoki, Tomoko a cenar!— Exclamó Chichioya a los dos hermanos. —No tardéis que se os enfría.— Finalizó bajando de nuevo por las escaleras.

Tomoko estaba con la mirada perdida en el libro aún sentada en la mesa y el menor estaba ya con la camiseta puesta sentado en el borde de la cama. Los dos esperaban que el otro diera el primer paso para hablar, decir algo, la tontería que fuera... Pero no éste silencio.

—Bu-bueno... Vamos a cenar idiota.— Comentó la mayor bajandose de la silla tan sonrojada que parecía tener fiebre.

—Espera Tomoko.— El menor tomó el brazo de Tomoko cuando ésta pasó por su lado; mirando cada uno a un lado, Tomoki le propuso. —Puedes dormir hoy conmigo... Si quieres, claro, no digo que...— La mayor se dio la vuelta y le miró, a lo que él la imitó. —¿Mh?— Se extrañó. —¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó aún extrañado.

—Tomoki... Querido hermano, no tienes porqué avergonzarte de ése beso... ¿A caso no recuerdas que siempre lo hacíamos de pequeños?— Rió algo nerviosa e incómoda, a lo que a Tomoki le pareció tierno y con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro la acercó a él estirando un poco del brazo que aún tenía cogido y la besó de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, me gustaría retomar esa costumbre, me gusta besarte.— Respondió el moreno con una voz y cara increíblemente seductoras.

—"Me voy a desmayar si vuelve a hacer eso..."— Pensó la mayor algo mareada a causa de las emociones. Se incorporó un poco y nerviosa se despidió de él con la mano mientras salía de la habitación.

Tomoko bajó primero y se sentó en su sitio de la mesa; la madre que se encontraba viendo la televisión la vio y fue con ella a sentarse.

—¿Estás bien amor? Estás algo roja, no tendrás fiebre.— Le preguntó su madre preocupada al verla tan sonrojada.

—Sí mamá, tranquila.— Sonrió tomando un largo trago de agua y después cogiendo sus palillos para comer el rico tofu que su madre había preparado. —Vaya cena, qué rico ¿A qué se debe ésto?— Preguntó Tomoko algo sorprendida, ya que su madre para cenar solía hacer arroz o algo bastante sencillo.

—Tomoko... Ahora que no está Tomoki quiero decirte algo.— Tendréis que quedaros solos, puesto que me iré a Osaka con tu padre, tendrá que quedarse ahí unas semanas quizás meses y no quiero que esté sólo; le han ofrecido la estancia en un pequeño hotel a gastos pagados y ha pedido que si podía ir, por supuesto le han dicho que sí... Con el dinero que tiene esa puta empresa podrían habernos dado un hotel de cinco estrellas...— Apretó la servilleta con fuerza, Chichioya no era una mujer que tuviera muy buen humor... Tomoko rió. —Pero bueno cariño... ¿Sabrás cuidar de tu hermano, verdad? Sólo serán unas semanas, como mucho un mes.— Sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su hija, bajando a la mejilla.

—Por supuesto mamá.— La mayor de los hermanos dejó los palillos en la mesa y se acercó un poco a su madre para abrazarla.

—No os hagáis mucha comida basura...— Se burló divertida acariciando de nuevo la cabeza de su hija y separándose para cenar. —Luego se lo comentaré a tu hermano, de momento no digas nada.— Sonrió y miró como el nombrado aparecía por la cocina detrás de su hermana.

—¿Tofu? Vaya, qué bueno.— Comentó el menor sentándose en su asiento y disponiéndose a comer. —¿Papá no vendrá hoy tampoco?— Preguntó extrañado; las dos mujeres se miraron.

—No hijo, hoy no vendrá, pero tú comete su plato también.— Rió algo nerviosa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, la cabeza de familia le comentó al menor lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, él hizo un comentario sobre el tipo de cocina de su hermana y acto seguido recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de ésta, la madre rió divertida ante la imagen y al rato juntos recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos.

—Tranquilos, podéis iros a dormir, son las once y veinte de la noche.— Comentó mirando el reloj colgado de la pared de la cocina. —Debéis madrugar mañana, así que venga a dormir.— Finalizó dirigiéndose a la sala de estar para ver un rato la televisión.

—Buenas noches mamá.— Dijeron a la vez los hermanos subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Entonces duermes aquí o no?— Preguntó el menor apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación.

—Sí... Iré a lavarme los dientes.— Comentó la mayor intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

—Vale, luego iré yo.— Comentó el menor abriendo la puerta y entrando a su habitación.

Tomoko se apresuró a ir al baño y cerrar la puerta, se sentó en el suelo y respiró profundamente. —"Está bien, sólo vais a dormir... está bien."— Se quedó un rato pensando con los ojos cerrados y luego se levantó, se lavó los dientes y se quitó la traba que llevaba aún destapándole le ojo, suspiró y salió del baño.

—¡Ya puedes entrar!— Comentó la morena dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

—¡Voy!— Se escuchó.

La morena se sentó en la cama y abrió la mochila, debía prepararse los libros del día siguiente, entonces encontró los papeles donde se encontraban los nombres de todos los animes, series y parejas incestuosas que su amiga Miku le había escrito, sonrió, lo dejó encima de la cama y se preparó la mochila.

Una vez lo hizo, tomó uno de ellos y se quedó con el nombre de la primera que leyó. "Sora x Shiro de No Game No Life" —"Vaya..."— Pensó mientras cogía su tablet y buscaba alguna imagen en Internet, se sonrojó al pensar que eran hermanos y en algunas imagenes estaban... besándose algo... algo... demasiado sensual. Tragó saliva y dejó la tablet en la cama, apagada.

—Vamos a dormir, enana.— Le tocó a la puerta el mayor y la nombrada se dirigió a la habitación con él. —¿Quieres que cierre la puerta? Hace frío.— Comentó cuando llegaron al cuarto.

—Va-vale.— Respondió tímidamente metiéndose en el lado cerca de la pared, arropándose hasta arriba.

El menor no tardó en pegar su cuerpo al de la morena para resguardarse un poco del frío, y es que en invierno es mejor dormir... acompañado.

Pasaron unos escasos minutos cuando la traviesa mano del hermano menor comenzó a deslizarse por las caderas de Tomoko.

—Idiota...— Susurró casi inaludiblemente la mayor.

—Dime que pare.— Le dijo algo amenazante.

Un silencio se pudo escuchar en toda la habitación, la mano del menor continuaba bajando por la cintura, metiéndose por debajo del pantalón, acariciando la blanca y suave piel de la mayor.

—Siempre me pides cosas así cuando entras a mi cuarto, siempre estás diciéndome que te enseñe mi... eso y ahora mírate.— Rió algo tímido pero seductor.

—No sabía que fuera tan vergonzoso...— Comentó sonrojada la mayor, pero con mucho valor giró su cabeza y besó la comisura de los labios de su hermano, dándose la vuelta quedando boca arriba en la cama, dejando vía libre a la mano del moreno; la cual se deslizó ésta vez hacia arriba, metiéndose bajo la camiseta de la mayor, rozando levemente el pecho izquierdo de ésta.

—Tomoki...— Soltó un pequeño gemido, era una experiencia nueva para ella y le gustaba, pero más le gustaba quién la estaba realizando.

—¿Dónde quieres que acabe ésto?— Preguntó el menor tragando saliva, pues si empezaba sabía perfectamente que no podría parar.

—Vamos a tener la casa para nosotros solos... pronto.— Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza del menor.

—"¿Se está refiriendo a hacer...?"— Pensó ojiabierto el pequeño sacando la mano lentamente de la camiseta de su hermana, posándola encima de su vientre.

—Vamos a dormir, ya habrá tiempo.— Sus labios rozaron los de Tomoki, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para dormir.

—"A veces se nota que soy el pequeño..."— Sonrió ante el tierno acto que tuvo su hermana, se posicionó a su lado y la agarró fuerte por la espalda para dormir.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, espero que esta semana de increíble vagueo, sin ganas de escribir y la inspiración que no venía la muy... Haya sido compensada con un poquito de grr, ajsdhla._

_¿Qué tal os va todo? Espero que bien, me alegran vuestros comentarios, es más, he hecho un pequeño comentario yo también sobre las parejas que me comentó Mary-animeangel ¡Me han gustado mucho! Gracias. ^_^_

_¡Muy agradecida a las tres chicas que siguen mi historia y ponen comentarios!_

_También muy, muy, muy agradecida a mi novio y a mi gran amiga Vania por leerme y no decirme pesada, jasdhlkja. Os quiero, mucho. -corazón- xd_

_¡UN SALUDO, UN BESO Y HASTA PRONTO!_


	8. JUST DANCE !

_Watamote__ pertenece exclusivamente a Nico Tonigawa al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

**P**or fin había llegado el fin de semana; era Sábado, las diez de la mañana. Los dos hermanos se encontraban en la cocina charlando gustosamente con su madre sobre todo lo que debería llevarse para el viaje a Osaka de la semana próxima.

— Me alegra mucho que vayas con papá, así no se sentirá tan solo...— Comentó la Kuroki mayor, terminando su vaso de leche y dejándolo en el fregadero, paró un momento al lado de su madre y volvió a hablarle. — Sólo espero que el viaje hasta allí se te haga corto y que pongan una pelícuala o algo.— La madre rió y acarició la mejilla de su hija, levantándose también para fregar los platos.

— Tranquila hija, a mí me preocupa más el echo de dejaros solos.— Rió de nuevo. —Espero que no me destrocéis la casa, no hagáis nada malo.— Recogió el vaso del Kuroki pequeño y se dispuso a lavar los platos. —Si no tenéis deberes podríais llamar a vuestros amigos para que vinieran por la tarde ¿No? Así no os aburrís.— Comentó Chcichioya volviendo a su tarea.

— Es cierto, podría llamar a Miku.— Comentó más para sí Tomoko mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras seguida de su hermano.

— Oye, enana.— La llamó el menor cuando ya estaban a punto de entrar a sus dormitorios.

— ¿Qué pasa? No me llames así.— Comentó fingiendo estar molesta.

— Ayer no viniste a dormir conmigo.— Le respondió en tono seco y algo arisco, entrando en su dormitorio. La mayor se quedó mirando a su hermano —"¿Tanto le molestó?"— Pensó para sus adentros dirigiéndose al cuarto del pequeño.

— No fui porque eran las tres de la mañana, me quedé viendo algunos animes que me recomendó Miku y cuando acabé... Pensé que estarías durmiendo, así que simplemente me acosté en mi cama y me quedé tiesa.— Rió divertida recordándose a sí misma intentando llegar a la cama medio zombie. Volvió a mirar a Tomoki, éste yacía sentado en un lado de la cama mirándola algo serio. — ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó confundida la mayor, sentándose a su lado.

— Estuve esperándote...— El menor miró hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Tomoko y agachó la vista hacia el suelo.

—"Qué tierno, por dios."— Pensó la morena intentando calmar las ganas de abrazarle. — Lo siento outoto, pero de verdad pensé que estabas dormido.— Se rascó la sien con el índice y luego posó su otra mano en el hombro del menor. — No tienes que ponerte así, hoy podemos dormir juntos también.— Comentó con una sonrisa, haciendo que Tomoki se girara.

— No.— Respondió secamente el moreno acercándose insinuante a la mayor.

— ¿Qu-qué? ¿Cómo que n-no?— Con una sonrisa nerviosa y el sudor comenzando a ser frío, Tomoko intentaba retroceder en la cama a cada segundo que su hermano se acercaba a ella.

— No quiero dormir ésta noche.— En un rápido movimiento, las manos del pequeño aprisionaron las muñecas de Tomoko, quedando debajo de él; la pierna derecha de Tomoki hizo que las de su hermana se separaran, quedando la suya entre media de ambas. — Ya sabes... A lo que me refiero.— Los labios del menor se acercaron peligrosamente a los de Tomoko quien le miraba incrédula, pero tampoco hacía esfuerzos bruscos por quitárselo de encima.

— "Tomoko reacciona..."— Se decía a sí misma, pero en el mismo instante que quiso moverse, los labios de su hermano se pegaron a los suyos sellando así un beso que comenzó con el simple roce de sus bocas, siguiendo de un movimiento leve y por último la lengua traviesa del pequeño pidió permiso dentro de la cavidad de su hermana, la cual dudó durante unos instantes pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Dejó que su hermano explorara su boca de un lado a otro, mientras ella torpemente intentaba seguir el ritmo del menor. —"Siento que lo hago mal... ¿Por qué él besa tan bien?"— La falta de oxígeno obligó a que se separaran. Las respiraciones eran acelerada y se notaba el sonrojo en ambos; se miraron durante un segundo, tiempo suficiente para coger aire y Tomoko decidió volver a la carga. Alzó un poco su pequeña cabeza para volver a besar los labios del único chico que había hecho que se sintiera así de... ¿Qué era esa sensación? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que Tomoki era la única persona en el mundo que podría hacerla sentir de esa manera.

El Kuroki menor por otra parte, continuaba con el beso que había vuelto a empezar su hermana, su lengua exploraba toda su cavidad y su mano juguetona descendió desde la prisión que había hecho en las muñecas de la mayor, hacia el pecho izquierdo, tocándolo por encima de la camiseta. Su pierna comenzó a moverse levemente de arriba a abajo, rozando así la intimidad de la morena, la cual al contacto comenzó a jadear entre los besos que aún se estaban dando.

— "Tomoko por favor no hagas eso..."— Pensó el pequeño, mintiéndose a sí mismo, pues quería que su hermana continuara jadeando para él y sólo él. Si algún día otro hombre la miraba por la calle, o le decía algo estaba seguro de que iba a cometer un asesinato. Su hermana era suya y de nadie más.

Descendió su boca por el cuello de la mayor llegando al cuello, ese blanco y tierno cuello que desde hacía tiempo le volvía loco; aspiró el aroma que le proporcionaba... Un aroma tan ¿Puro? Increíble, le enloquecía. Posicionó varios besos y después se separó de ella mirándola a la cara, los dos sonrojados y algo acalorados se volvieron a sentar en la cama.

— ¿Qué vais a querer de comer, niños?— Tomoki ya había escuchado las pisadas de su madre desde que comenzó a caminar por la escalera, por lo que tuvo que separarse en contra de su voluntad.

— ¿Qué hay?— Respondió Tomoko, tumbada en la cama cogiendo el primer cómic que encontró en la cama de su hermano para disimular.

— Haré una pizza casera ¿Os apetece?— Comentó la madre sonriendo.

— ¡Sí!— Respondieron a la vez. La pizza era un manjar para ellos, daba igual de qué, con tal de que fuera pizza estaba genial... Y si encima la hacía su madre, era muchísimo mejor.

— ¿Puedo pedirle a Miku que venga a comer para que pruebe tu pizza? Son las once y media, seguro que le da tiempo a arreglarse.— Preguntó Tomoko entusiasmada, yendo hacia el salón para llamar a su amiga.

— Claro hija.— Le respondió Chichioya mirando cómo corría escaleras abajo. Se giró hacia Tomoki.— ¿Por qué no invitas a tu amigo también?— Le preguntó a su hijo volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

— Claro... Pero antes tengo que... ir al baño.— Nervioso el moreno se dirigió al cuarto de baño, el pequeño rato con su hermana hizo que tuviera un asunto que resolver... con su cuerpo.

En la planta de abajo, madre e hija estaban haciendo una lista de la compra para que Chichioya comprara los ingredientes necesarios.

— Bacon, cebolla, pechuga de pollo, queso, tomate frito, mozzarella... ¿Algo más?— Preguntó la madre dejando el bolígrafo con el que había apuntado todas las cosas en la mesa y mirando a su hija que estaba sentada a su lado.

— ¡Sí! Orégano, como las pizzas de Italia.— La Kuroki mayor tomó el bolígrafo y ella misma apuntó el ingrediente que faltaba.

— ¿Tomoki también estará de acuerdo?— Comentó la madre cogiendo su bolso y poniéndose el abrigo, encaminándose a la puerta seguida de su hija.

— Claro, no te preocupes.— Respondió entregándole las llaves a su madre y despidiéndola con la mano. — ¡No tardes!— Finalizó cerrando la puerta.

Pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que el timbre de la puerta de los Kuroki sonó. Los dos hermanos que yacían en el sofá del salón entre besos y pequeños mordiscos en el labio, tuvieron que detener su entrenamiento.

— ¡Ya va!— Comentó algo frustrado el menor, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la cual abrió y una sonriente y helada Miku estaba detrás de ella.

— B-b-buenos días Kuroki-ku-u-un.— Le dio un pequeño escalofrío mientras hablaba. Sonriente, el pequeño le dio paso a la castaña, quien comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. Tomoki se dirigió de nuevo para cerrar la puerta, pero al contrario de ello, recibió un fuerte portazo en toda la nariz.

— ¡Tomoki!— Las dos chicas fueron en seguida a ver cómo estaba el menor, Tomoko algo enfadada miró hacia la entrada y ahí estaba Akise. — Eres tonto.— Comentó la morena burlándose del pequeño fallo que tuvo su amigo.

— Vamos, vamos, no es nada. Tranquilas está bien.— Dijo Akise entrando a la casa como si fuera suya.

— Eso debería decirlo yo...— Se dirigió a su amigo y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda con la mano que tenía libre, pues la otra aún estaba acariciándose la nariz para calmar el pequeño dolor que aún sentía. — La confianza da asco.— Los dos amigos rieron juntos y después se giraron a las chicas quien se habían quedado en el vestíbulo hablando.

— Podríamos hacer algo juntos hasta que sea la hora de comer. ¿Qué juegos de mesa tenéis? No sé, por no aburrirnos.— Comentó Akise encaminándose hacia las escaleras seguido por todos los demás.

— ¿No crees que eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros? Pedazo de idiota.— Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza fue proporcionado por Tomoki hacia su amigo. — Pero bien, tenemos algo mejor, la Wii. Podríamos jugar al Just Dance y así nos reímos un poco de Akise.— Comentó el más pequeño del grupo.

— ¡No por favor! Ese juego es horrible... Podríamos hacernos daño o algo...— Comentó Miku algo preocupada.

— No pasa nada, la Wii la tengo en mi cuarto, despejamos todo lo que haya de por medio y así no nos chocaremos con nada.— Respondió Tomoko yendo hacia su cuarto, seguida de los demás.

Los cuatros chicos ayudaron a recoger la habitación de la Kuroki mayor, enchufaron la Wii y pusieron el juego.

— Vamos a ir por parejas.— Comentó Akise mientras tomaba un mando de Wii color negro y le entregaba otro a Miku color blanco.— Las chicas contra los chicos. ¿De acuerdo?— Preguntó mientras Miku tomaba el mando y se levantaba.

— Muy bien.— Respondieron los demás.

La partida había comenzado los movimientos de Akise eran tan increíblemente perfectos que a Tomoko le dio hasta un poco de apuro. —¡Esfuérzate más Miku!— Le medio ordenó la Kuroki levantándose del suelo para animar a su amiga. —No puedes dejar que te venza.— Miku movía sus brazos tanto como podía, sus caderas parecían salirse de su cuerpo y sin embargo Akise parecía estar en toda su salsa. La canción que aún sonaba era "Where have you been" de Rihanna. La parte lenta era complicada de seguir, pero cuando venía la parte de la música... Eso era una locura.

La canción acabó y Miku cayó rendida al suelo mientras que Akise quedó en una pose victoriosa mirando a su rival.

— No tenéis ni idea de a quién os enfrentáis.— Desafió Keita mirando fíjamente a las chicas mientras las señalaba con el dedo.

— Deja ya el teatro...— Tomoko que todo ése rato había estado riéndose de los movimientos de su amigo, tomó los mandos de ambos y le entregó uno a su hermana. —Vamos enana, te voy a machacar.— Tomoko agarró el mando con fuerza y miró a su hermano.

Mira, estoy tan segura de que ésta ronda voy a ganarla, que te dejo elegir canción.— La Kuroki mayor miró la pantalla esperando a que su hermano no escogiera una canción demasiado complicada. —"Con lo poco que me muevo yo, rezaré para que no me de algo al corazón."— Pensó para sí la morena observando como su hermano pasaba de las canciones lentas a las medias y de las medias...

"Pound the alarm" de Nicky Minaj, una de las canciones más complicadas del juego.

—"Estoy mal de la cabeza si bailo ésto..."— Pensaba para sí el pequeño, tragando saliva e intentando que su hermana no se diera cuenta de su inseguridad.

¡La batalla había comenzado! La canción sonaba a todo volumen, brazo por aquí, movimiento de cadera por allá, giro a la derecha, salto, giro a la izquierda. Tomoko estaba que no podía con su alma.

—Creo que me da algo.— Comentó la mayor intentando respirar en la parte lenta.

—Quejica, yo estoy como una rosa.— Respondió el pequeño, notándose bastante que estaba mintiendo.

Tanto Akise como Miku no podían parar de reír ante el espectáculo que los dos hermanos estaban ofreciendo. Tomoko era tan pequeña que sus movimientos hacían gracia y daban ternura y por otro lado, Tomoki era tan alto y fuerte que verlo al lado de la morena era demasiado.

La canción finalizó y se recontaron los puntos, dejando a Tomoko como la ganadora.

—¡TOMA! En toda tu cara de mono.— Se rió de él señalándola con el dedo desde el suelo.

—¿Estás bien Tomo-chan?— Rió su amiga acercándose a ella, abanicándola con las manos.

—No, creo que voy a morir...— La Kuroki tumbó su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga, sintiendo la pequeña pero agradable brisita que proporcionaban las manos de la castaña.

—Joder, qué mierda... Hemos empatado.— Comentó Akise mirando los resultados y pasando los puntos para ver cómo lo había hecho cada uno.

—Creo que lo vamos a dejar aquí.— Tomoki que también estaba en el suelo abanicándose con sus propias manos, se levantó y tomó a su amigo del hombro. —Nos vamos a jugar a la Play, vosotras hablad de cosas de chicas.— Los dos amigos rieron y sacando la lengua a las chicas, se fueron al cuarto del Kuroki.

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada se escuchó.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!— Chichioya había llegado de la compra y se paró en el vestíbulo, había zapatos que no conocía. —¿Están ya aquí vuestros amigos?— Preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el abrigo y se dirigía con las bolsas a la cocina.

Tomoko y Miku bajaron corriendo las escaleras, topándose con la mujer casi de frente.

—Mamá, te presento a Miku Koda.— La nombrada hizo una pequeña reverencia a la cabeza de familia.

—Encantada de conocerla, Koriki-sama.— Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Por favor, no me llames así.— Comentó la mujer dedicando una tierna sonrisa.

— Disculpe.— Rió nerviosa la castaña. —Es un placer estar en su casa.— Sonrió. — Tomoko me ha dicho que sus pizzas son las mejores del mundo.— La nombrada se sonrojó notoriamente.

— ¡Calla!— Le dijo la morena a su amiga algo molesta. Chichioya rió y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

— ¿Queréis ayudarme?— Preguntó la mujer encaminándose hacia la cocina con las chicas detrás.

— Claro.— Respondieron a la vez.

Por otro lado, los chicos habían apagado la consola y estaban también bajando las escaleras, entraron a la cocina y saludaron a la mujer.

Akise había ido muchas más veces a casa de los Kuroki, por lo que la mujer ya tenía bastante confianza con él.

Los chicos pusieron toda la mesa y mientras las mujeres terminaban de preparar la pizza, juntos la metieron al horno y se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos cómo se hacía; hablaron del colegio, de los deberes y de cómo se conocieron; hablaron también de la familia de Miku, la cual viajaba mucho, pero ésta vez se habían por fin asentado en ésta ciudad.

La pizza se hizo y se sentaron a comerla, entablando diferentes conversaciones. Miku, Tomoko y Akise hablaban sobre algunos animes mientras que los dos otros Kurokis comentaban cómo le iba el entrenamiento al menor.

La comida fue amena, eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde.

— Bueno, ahora sí que nos vamos a la Play.— Comentó Akise terminando de recoger la mesa junto con Tomoko.

— Está bien chicos, pasarlo bien.— Comentó la mujer, yéndose con un café a ver la televisión del salón.

— Miku, vamos nosotras a mi cuarto, te comentaré los animes que me he visto.— Dijo la morena a su amiga.

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron las escaleras, cada uno hablando de sus cosas y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En el cuarto donde se encontraban las chicas, Tomoko y Miku hablaban sobre los animes de incesto que Miku había recomendado ver.

— ¿Y por qué estabas tan interesada en que te diera éstos animes?— Rió la castaña. —¿A caso te gusta Tomoki-kun?— Rió más aún y Tomoko intentó imitarla, tratando por supuesto de que no se notara la evidencia. —No me extrañaría, tu hermano es increíblemente guapo y fuerte y atlético...— La castaña suspiró.

— "¿Qué dice ahora ésta?"— Tomoko estaba que no cabía en sí de los celos, la miraba de una manera que si pudiera matarla, ya lo habría hecho, pero se calmó y antes de actuar preguntó.

— ¿Te gusta mi hermano, Miku?— Intentó sonar inocente, pero sin quererlo le sonó algo seco.

— He de admitir... Que tu hermano es muy atractivo pero... A mí me gusta otra persona.— Comentó la castaña sonrojada, mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién?— Preguntó desesperada la Kuroki, balanceando a su amiga de las solapas de la camiseta.

— Tomo-chan, cuidado.— Rió mientras tomaba a su amiga de las manos. — A mí me gusta... — Dijo el nombre pero no fue escuchado por la morena.

— ¿Quién? Dilo más fuerte, que no te oigo.— Comentó molesta la mayor acercándose más a su amiga.

— ¡Akise!— Respondió medio chillando.

—¿¡Qué pasa!?— Se escuchó desde la otra habitación.

—¡NADA!— Respondieron las chicas al unísono algo asustadas.

—¿Me habrá escuchado?— Preguntó la castaña muy alterada, tratando de respirar bien.

— No te preocupes, está más sordo que una tapia. De mayor no le quedarán ni oídos.— Las dos chicas rieron ante el comentario y después se quedaron en silencio mirándose.

— Akise es un gran chico... ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba?— Tomoko se cruzó de piernas y apoyó sus brazos en ellas para escuchar a su amiga.

— Pues verás... Siempre nos vamos juntos ya que más o menos hacemos el mismo camino. Un día me tomó del hombro porque hacía bastante frío...— Se sonrojó al recordarlo. —Y o-otro día me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa porque pensaba que había alguien que nos seguía.— Comentó algo asustada.

— ¿En serio os seguía alguien?— Preguntó la morena.

— No sé... Yo creo que era una excusa para estar más conmigo.— Rieron a la vez y la castaña se sonrojó.

— ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Y qué sientes cuando estás con él?— Preguntó Tomoko curiosa.

— Oh Tomo-chan, es una sensación tan bonita. Como mariposas en el estómago, no querer separarte de él, estar pensando en él continuamente...— Suspiró y miró a la nada. — Es la primera vez que noto ésto.— Sonrió a su amiga. — ¿Tú te sientes así por alguien? Puedes contármelo, soy tu amiga íntima.— Puso una carita de gato y se acercó a la morena, ronroneando lo cual causó gracia a las dos.

— Y-yo...— Tomoko comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había dicho su amiga y claro que lo sentía por alguien, Tomoki. ¿Por qué por él? A saber.

— N-no... No he tenido esa suerte.— Mintió.— Realmente es una pena Tomo-chan.— Comentó su amiga. — Bueno ¿Qué tal si vemos algún anime o jugamos a algún juego on-line? ¿Te gusta el LoL? Puedo enseñarte a jugar de jungla, es mi rol preferido.— Comentó la morena intentando cambiar de tema.

— He oído hablar, pero nunca he jugado... ¡Enséñame Kuroki-sensei!— Respondió entusiasmada Miku siguiendo a su amiga hacia el ordenador.

— Muy bien... Cuando entres aquí, en éste mundo... Ya no podrás salir.— Rió maliciosamente ante la atenta mirada de su amiga.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a jugar mientras que los dos chicos se cansaron de la Play y se pusieron a ver "Breaking Bad".

La tarde pasó y se hicieron las siete de la tarde, hora de irse.

* * *

_¡HOLA! Por fin tengo tiempo, ganas e inspiración para actualizar mi historia hermosa. La verdad es que pensé detenidamente en cómo hacerla... Y creo que me quedó bastante bien. Al principio la hice de una manera PERO LA MUY PERRA SE BORRÓ... Aún así no me estaba gustando como quedaba ¿Cosa del destino que me estaba diciendo que era una mierda? Puede ser xd, me alegro que os gustara el capítulo anterior, aquí he puesto algo un poco más subido de tono... Que ya toca, pero aún no lo pondré del todo... ¿Quizás en el siguiente? No sé, no sé... Habrá que seguir leyendo... JÁ. _

_¿Qué pasará con Miku y Akise? ¿Forman una bonita pareja? Ow, seguro que sí, o no. Quién sabe. LALALALA -rueda-_

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, un beso muy fuerte y espero veros pronto._

_Saludos especiales a __**Vania**__ y __**Vicente**__, muaks, preshoshos míos. ^_^_


	9. Adiós mamá

_Watamote__ pertenece exclusivamente a Nico Tonigawa al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

**C**hichioya se encontraba en su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos mientras preparaba sus maletas de viaje. Se llevaría dos; en la morada llevaría la ropa y algunos accesorios como pendientes, collares y cosas por el estilo, guardados cuidadosamente en una pequeña bolsa de tela color carmín adornada con algunas cerezas. En la otra bolsa guardaba un secador, cepillos de pelo, pintauñas... Una mujer debe ser precavida, nunca se sabe si alguna noche podrían salir a cenar y por supuesto debía arreglarse bien.

Sus dos hijos estaban observando cada movimiento de la mujer. Tomoko, sentada a un lado de la cama, ayudaba a su madre a doblar la ropa y se la pasaba suavemente para que ella la pusiera en la maleta, entre cada prenda que le entregaba miraba a los ojos de su madre y en ellos podía encontrar una dulce ternura. Echaría de menos a la mujer que había estado a su lado desde el día de su nacimiento, pero tenía a su hermano, y él sabría cuidarla. Éste se encontraba apoyado en la pared con una media sonrisa algo triste al ver como su madre preparaba las cosas para partir durante un mes.

La cabeza de familia acabó las maletas y miró a su alrededor.

—Espero no olvidarme de nada...— Comentó con un dedo en el mentón y los ojos cerrados, pasó sus manos a la sien y se frotó suavemente intentando recordar si se dejaba algo. —Bueno, si me dejo algo me lo podéis enviar por correo, os enviaré un mensaje al móvil con la dirección.— Tomó su teléfono móvil que se encontraba encima de la cama, al lado de Tomoko y lo guardó en su bolso junto con el billete del avión que estaba debajo del móvil.

—Ten buen viaje mamá, te echaremos de menos.— Comentó el menor de los Kuroki abrazando a su madre por la espalda, ésta se sorprendió y se giró para tiernamente abrazar a su pequeño.

—Tranquilo hijo, sé que todo irá bien, y la intuición de una mujer nunca falla.— Se separó del abrazo y le sonrió con algunas lágrimas en las mejillas, volvió hacia la cama donde estaba Tomoko y se sentó con ella, pasando una mano por sus hombros y pegándola a ella. —Hija... Cuida de tu hermano pequeño, espero que no tengáis problemas. Ésta mañana me levanté temprano para haceros la comida y la cena.— Se levantó de la cama tomando a su hija de la mano para que también lo hiciera e hizo un gesto al menor para que la ayudara con las maletas. —Llamaré al taxi.— Besó la mano de su hija y después la soltó para meterla en el bolso que lo tenía colgado del hombro derecho, y sacó el móvil, salió de la habitación para hablar.

—Enana...— Tomoki se sentó al lado de su hermana. —¿Qué te pasa? No va a ser el fin del mundo.— Acarició delicadamente la pequeña cabeza de la mayor y la pegó para si, dándole un suave beso en ésta.

—Mamá es imprescindible en ésta casa, no sé si sabré estar a su altura...— Tomoko con algunas lágrimas en los ojos miró a su hermano que aún la tenía pegada a su pecho. —Yo sólo quiero que no te sientas incómodo y que comas bien y...— Paró de hablar al notar la frente del menor pegada a la suya, mirándola con esa mirada que le hacía perder el sentido. El moreno fue acercando su rostro, rozando su nariz contra la de ella.

—Vamos a estar bien...— Susurró en esa posición. Se sentía bien, el aliento de su hermano olor menta, por haberse lavado los dientes, hacía que le fuera difícil respirar, soltó un pequeño jadeo al notar como la lengua del menor rozaba sus labios, se sonrojó extremamente y apretó sus manos en puños.

—Tomoki...— Dijo entre un jadeo y un susurro.

—A parte, tenemos algo pendiente, hermanita.— Sonrió de lado, ésta vez pícaramente. Tomoko sentía que perdía el sentido, notó como una traviesa mano hacía cosquillas por su vientre bajando más... y más, hasta que rápidamente Tomoki se levantó, miró hacia la puerta y después a su hermana de manera cómplice, su madre había acabado de hablar y se dirigía hacia la habitación.

—A veces los taxistas son idiotas.— Comentó algo enfadada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— Preguntó el menor medio riendo, su madre tenía poca paciencia y un temperamento bastante mandón, era muy fácil hacerla enfadar.

—Nada, que le he tenido que dar dos veces la maldita dirección.— Guardó el móvil en su bolso, que aún llevaba colgado del hombro y miró a sus dos pequeños. —Bueno... El taxista ya se dirige hacia aquí, será mejor que llevemos las maletas a la puerta para que luego no tardemos.— Chichioya cogió una y Tomoki la otra, Tomoko los siguió hasta la puerta y se quedaron hablando durante el rato que venía el taxi.

La bocina de un coche se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada, la mayor de los hermanos abrió y vio el taxi estacionado en la misma entrada.

—¡Mamá, ya está aquí!— Exclamó para que la oyera, ya que se había tenido que ir al baño.

—¡Voooy!— Se escuchó desde arriba.

A los pocos minutos, la madre de familia ya estaba abajo con sus dos hijos, las maletas dentro del coche y las lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por favor, si tenéis algún problema me lo decís y vendré en seguida.— Comentó la mujer tomando las dos cabezas de sus hijos y apretándolas contra su pecho. Los dos menores rieron y abrazaron tiernamente a su progenitora.

—No te preocupes mamá, Tomoko me cuidará bien.— Dijo el menor mirando a su hermana, y después a su madre aún en el abrazo.

—Sí mamá, yo intentaré hacerme cargo de todo lo que pueda.— Sonrió y deshicieron el abrazo.

Unas lágrimas volvieron a emanar de los ojos de Chichioya, haciendo que sus dos hijos también lloraran, pero en silencio. La mujer se montó en el taxi y miró hacia atrás mientras se despedía con la mano y se perdía entre el tráfico.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando hacia la nada, sería duro no tener a una madre ni a un padre que cuidara de ti, pero si querían tener un futuro universitario, ésto era lo que había que hacer, trabajar. Además de que su padre también tenía derecho a disfrutar de su mujer, ya que el pobre nunca estaba en casa por intentar darle un futuro a sus hijos.

—Espero que no pase nada en el avión.— Comentó la mayor entrando de nuevo a la casa.

—No creo. ¿Qué hay de comer?— Preguntó el pequeño siguiendo a su hermana y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Tomoki, es Domingo... No pienso hacer nada, hazte lo que quieras.— Respondió fastidiada la morena sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo la tele. El menor se sentó con ella y miró hacia el reloj, eran las 12:23 a.m, aún era temprano para comer así que se quedaron viendo la televisión juntos.

—Los Domingos son una mierda, no hacen nada en la tele.— Comentó Tomoko mientras hacía zaping, no se decidía por ningún canal, todo era mierda.

—Ya...— Por un momento los dos hermanos se miraron y al segundo, sonrojados, volvieron a mirar al televisor. —"Tanto tiempo esperando ésto..."— Pensó el pequeño. Su corazón iba algo acelerado y sus notaba como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, ruborizándose. —"¿Qué debo hacer?"— Se preguntaba una y otra vez, él no tenía experiencia en chicas, tampoco es que hubiera puesto empeño. Sus manos sudaban frío, se las miró y suspiró, cerró los ojos y miró a su hermana. —"Ni si quiera sé si ella quiere..."— Sus dudas de cómo acercarse a la mayor aumentaban, ella estaba tranquila aparentemente, miraba el televisor, por fin habían encontrado un buen programa sobre caídas graciosas y esas cosas... Tomoko reía, era precioso verla reír, sus ojeras habían desaparecido y su incómodo mechón de pelo no le tapaba la cara al estar recogido por una horquilla. —"Quizás debería regalarle una más bonita... Esa está un poco rota."— Pensó el menor, y tenía razón. La horquilla que usualmente llevaba su hermana era de un color verde claro, pero se notaba que estaba despegada de algunos lados y si te acercabas se veía bien fea.

El menor pasó de fijarse en la horquilla y se fijó en sus labios. Su respiración se aceleró, ansiaba besarlos pero no encontraba el momento apropiado, solía hacerlo cuando ella estaba desprevenida y le encantaba cuando se molestaba de broma con él... Ella entera le encantaba, le hechizaba.

Por otro lado, Tomoko estaba sumida en el programa de televisión, sin notar las miradas de lujuria que su hermano le estaba proporcionando. Inocentemente se acercó a él y tomó una manta que había en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Tienes frío? Podemos taparnos un poco.— Comentó mientras se pegaba a él y los tapaba.

—"Frío... Ya quisiera yo tener frío."— Rodó los ojos sin que ella le viera y se quedó mirando la televisión, parece que no tendría suerte ahora, quizás ésta noche...

El día pasó, comieron unas patatas fritas con diferentes salsas que prepararon entre los dos, luego cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Tomoko se puso a ver algunas de las series que su amiga Miku le comentó y el menor terminó sus deberes, se tumbó en la cama y se echó una siesta.

Al cabo del rato, Tomoko estaba aburrida, y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación de su hermano para molestarle un rato.

—Tomoki vamos a jugar a...— Se quedó parada en la puerta al ver a su pequeño hermano tumbado en la cama durmiendo.

Estaba boca arriba, una mano pasaba por encima de su cabeza y la otra reposaba en su abdomen, sus piernas estaban media mente separadas y un pequeño hilo de baba resbalaba de su boca hacia la almohada, Tomoko rió por lo bajo y se acercó a él. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas a un lado y los brazos apoyados en el filo del colchón y apoyó la cabeza en éste mirando al menor.

—Te quiero... mucho.— Susurró acariciándole la mejilla. —Espero no ser poco para ti.— Algo entristecida se levantó del suelo y se tumbó a su lado, con mucho cuidado de no despertarle. —Creo que yo también dormiré un poco, no hay mucho que hacer.— Posicionó un suave y delicado beso en los labios de su hermano y se acomodó en su pecho, cerró los ojos y durmió.

* * *

_¡Hola! Siento mucho el no haber actualizado antes, tenía algunos problemas y bueno... Como bien sabréis tu estado de ánimo repercute en la historia y no quería que la historia tuviera algo triste o algo parecido, así que esperé a estar un poco mejor y bueno, he vuelto xD._

_¿Qué tal el capítulo? Tampoco quiero poner el lemmon tan de golpe, mejor haceros sufrir un poco... ¿No? n_n jajajajaja._

_Me alegra que hayáis comentado en el capítulo anterior, creo que fue el más divertido de leer según me han comentado. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta de la historia en general y espero poder darle un sentido digno de lo que vosotros esperáis. _

_Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	10. ¿Quién es esa?

_Watamote__ pertenece exclusivamente a Nico Tonigawa al igual que todos los personajes de la serie. Lo único mío es la historia, gracias por leer._

* * *

**H**abían pasado ya varias semanas desde que la madre de los hermanos Kuroki había partido de viaje; decir que la casa no estaba ni por asomo como la mujer la había dejado. Había ropa por todos los lugares de la casa, incluso un calcetín en la nevera que Tomoko dejó... A saber cuándo y a saber porqué. Pero aunque estuviera todo por en medio, al menos los dos hermanos tenían la casa limpia, barrían y fregaban el suelo todos los días, limpiaban sus cuartos y los demás, y quitaban la suciedad de las ventanas, se turnaban también para fregar los platos y hacer las comidas... Con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a vivir solos, eran como una pareja... De recién casados.

—Vamos a llegar tarde al final como no te des prisa, idiota. No sé porqué tienes que dejarlo todo por en medio, luego no sabes dónde pones las co.— Tomoko estaba reprochándole a su hermano menor la tardanza dado a que él había perdido una de sus zapatillas, ella se hayaba en la puerta lista para salir y él aún estaba dentro, la morena miraba hacia la derecha de la calle viendo como Akise y Miku se aproximaban por lo lejos, de pronto se dio la vuelta y antes de acabar la frase sus labios se toparon con los del menor. —¡Loco!— Exclamó Tomoko con los ojos abiertos y bastante sonrojada mirando apresurada hacia sus amigos, los cuales mantenían una conversación mirándose mutuamente, y no se dieron cuenta.

—Tonta.— El menor miró a su hermana son una media sonrisa, lo cual hizo que ésta se sonrojara más.

—¡Buenos días!— Exclamaron Akise y Miku al unísono.

—La primavera ya está llegando... Me alegra que por fin haya un poco de sol y calor, estoy harta de tanto frío.— Comentó la castaña mientras la mayor de los Kuroki cerraba la puerta con llave y los cuatro amigos se encaminaban hacia el instituto.

—Pues yo prefiero que haga frío, puedes taparte con mantas y calmarlo, pero ¿Qué haces con el calor? Te quedas pegajosa y sudorosa todo el día, y por muchas veces que te duches... ¡No se va!— Le contradijo Tomoko.

Y así pasaron el trayecto, debatiendo sobre qué era mejor ¿Calor o frío? Mientras, los dos chicos hablaban sobre Resident Evil, el videojuego claro.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, sonó junto con la puerta de la clase de Tomoko y Miku, quienes aún se encontraban discutiendo sobre el calor y el frío.

Los alumnos se pusieron en pie ante la llegada del profesor y las clases comenzaron.

—"Geografía, cómo lo odio..."— Tomoko miraba a su amiga de reojo, su mano diestra apoyaba su cabeza y su zurda hacía dar vueltas a un bolígrafo, estaba aburrida, deseaba que llegara al menos la hora del descanso para poder ver a Tomoki, sonrojada, ladeó su cabeza hacia la ventana e imaginó qué estaría él haciendo ahora. —"¿Pensará en mí?"— Se preguntaba embobada en su mundo. —"Voy a enviarle señales, somos hermanos, seguro que podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente."— La inocente Tomoko cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó las manos en puños bajo la mesa. —"Piensa en mí, piensa en mí, piensa en mí."— Repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

—¡Kuroki Tomoko! Haga el favor de salir a la pizarra y situar las tres siguientes montañas en el mapa, por favor.— Sobresaltada, la morena pegó un leve grito de susto, no fue muy alto pero lo suficiente como para ser escuchado haciendo que más de la mitad de la clase se riera ante la escena, incluida su amiga.

—"Tomo-chan, cómo eres."— Pensaba Miku para sí, intentando aguantar la risa que le proporcionaba ver a su amiga en tal situación.

—Vo-vo-voy...— Tartamudeó Tomoko y con torpeza se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la pizarra.

—Bien. Tomoko, ahí tienes una pequeña urna, como ya he explicado, saca un papel y sitúa las tres montañas que te toquen en el mapa.— Le explicó el profesor ya que vió que no tenía mucha idea de lo que debía hacer.

—Vo-voy...— Lentamente metió la mano en la transparente urna repleta de papeles doblados por la mitad, tomó uno y lo abrió.

``Contienente Europeo: Elbrús, Mulhacén y Mont Blanc.´´

Los ojos de la morena parecía que iban a salirse de las órbitas.

—Elbrús, Mulhacén y Mont Blanc.— Leyó en voz alta. —"¿Qué mierda es ésto...?"— Pensó hacia sí misma, tragando saliva aún mirando el papel.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué espera Kuroki?— Replicó impaciente el maestro.

—"Vamos Tomo-chan..."— Miku buscó rápidamente los tres nombres que había pronunciado antes su amiga y encontró las localizaciones en el libro. La miró deseante de que le devolviera la mirada y así lo hizo la morena. Con los ojos, Miku le indicaba la posición de la primera, Tomoko alzó su brazo y mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga indicó Rusia en el mapa.

—Bien, dime las demás.— Comentó el profesor. Al parecer no se percató.

Haciendo lo mismo, Tomoko indicó Italia y después España, ganando así un punto positivo en esa asignatura, gracias a Miku.

La morena se sentó en su asiento y miró a su mejor amiga con ojos de agradecimiento extremo, las dos se sonrieron.

Por otro lado, los chicos tenían examen de Lengua y Literatura. Akise no había estudiado, es más, no sabía ni que había examen así que simplemente miraba el reloj jugando a ponerse el lápiz entre el labio superior y la nariz, pero por otra parte, Tomoki que sí había estado estudiando toda la semana, ahora no podía concentrarse ¿Por qué? Sin saberlo cómo, se le había venido a la mente la primera vez que besó a su hermana desde que eran mayores, la besó con conocimiento y con ganas. Eso hizo que recordara que en todo éste tiempo que han estado en casa sólos, no han hecho absolutamente nada que dijeron que iban a hacer... Cada vez que Tomoki intentaba acercarse a Tomoko de una forma algo más... especial, ella se ponía demasiado nerviosa y sacaba alguna excusa.

El menor resopló e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su examen.

Por fin había llegado la hora del ansiado descanso. Como siempre los cuatro jóevenes se dirigieron a la azotea y allí tranquilamente acompañados de una suave brisa algo fresca, conversaron y comieron tranquilamente.

—¿Te viene bien que hagamos el trabajo en tu casa, Tomoki?— Comentó Akise guardando su caja de almuerzo, ya que había acabado.

—Sí, claro. La casa está vacía, no creo que te importe ¿No, Tomoko?— Le preguntó el menor a su hermana guardando él también su cajita.

—¿Qué trabajo?— Preguntó Tomoko dejando de hablar con Miku.

—Pues nos han encargado un trabajo de Historia y debemos entregarlo en dos días, así que si nos ponemos ya, mejor que mejor.— Explicó Akise a la mayor, sonriendo y tumbándose en el suelo, cerca de Miku, la cual se sonrojó al mirarlo.

—Ya... Bueno, no veo porqué no. También podría venirse Miku y así os ayudamos.— Propuso Tomoko mirando cómo Miku se sonrojaba más, pues Akise sin permiso alguno había apoyado su cabeza en las piernas de la castaña.

—¿Puedo?— Preguntó con esa sonrisa típica de él, nadie podía decirle que no.

—Cla-claro...— Rió nerviosa y prosiguió comiendo su almuerzo.

—Tomoko, vendrá una compañera más, no te preocupes por la ayuda.— Comentó sonriente el menor.

Algo en la cabeza de la Kuroki se activó al escuchar la palabra ``compañera´´. Miró hacia el suelo con los palillos en una mano y su caja de almorzar en otra. —"Esa seguro que viene por estar cerca de Tomoki... Maldita zorra ¿Y cómo él lo consiente?"— Miró a su hermano de reojo. —"¿A caso le gusta esa tipa? Cuando lleguemos a casa se va a enterar..."— Frunció el ceño y levantándose del suelo recogió sus cosas y miró a Miku. —Nos vamos.— Dijo cortante y seca, a lo que su amiga le hizo caso sin dudarlo, despidiéndose de los chicos con una sonrisa algo nerviosa dejando a los dos pobre muchachos con una cara de perplejidad inexplicable.

—¡Tomo-chan! ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó confusa la castaña corriendo detrás de su amiga.

De pronto Tomoko paró ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que estaba celosa de una tipa que ni conocía sólo porque era la compañera de trabajo de su hermano? No tenía ni sentido. Giró hacia ella y la miró con una sonrisa algo falsa.

—Nada Miku-chan, es que tenía un poco de frío ahí fuera.— Rió algo nerviosa rascándose la sien.

—¿Ves? Te digo que el frío es lo peor, el calor es lo mejor.— Comentó la pequeña de las dos algo burlona.

La mañana pasó y al fin se hizo la hora de la salida. Tomoki corrió al encuentro de su hermana, necesitaba preguntarle qué le había pasado antes en la azotea, pero ella ni si quiera le esperó, sólo encontraron a Miku en la puerta de salida, esperándoles.

—Kuroki-kun, tu hermana me dijo que se encontraba mal y que iba directamente a casa. Estoy preocupada, dile que si puede llamarme mejor, así me quito éste peso.— Le comentó preocupada la castaña.

—Está bien...— Comentó el moreno medio ausente, sólo quería ir en busca de su hermana.

—Nos vemos a las siete Tomoki, iré con Haruna.— Comentó el peliblanco mientras se despedía de él junto con Miku, los cuales tomaron el mismo camino y ya Tomoki debía tomar el contrario y en cuanto vio que sus dos amigos cruzaron la esquina, salió disparado hacia casa.

—"¿Qué te pasa enana?"— Se preguntaba preocupado el menor de los hermanos mientras corría sin parar.

Cuando llegó a casa, su hermana no estaba en el salón ni la cocina, lo cual era extraño, ya que en éstas semanas lo primero que hacían era dejar las mochilas en el salón e ir directos a la cocina a hacer la comida... Ella siempre decía que tenía hambre ¿Qué le ocurría?

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Tomoki subió las escaleras y se percató de que la luz del cuarto de ella estaba encendida.

—¿Tomoko?— Tocó dos veces a la puerta. —¿Estás bien?— Preguntó y esperó unos segundos. Se escucharon pasos y el menor se apartó un poco, suponía que su hermana iba a abrirle.

—¿Qué quieres?— Se escuchó desde dentro, seguido de un ``click´´.

—¿Has echado el pestillo?— Comentó algo molesto, moviendo el pomo de la puerta hacia todas las direcciones, tratando de entrar.

—Sí, no pienso salir de la habitación, que lo sepas. Me he cogido comida y bebida, puedo subsistir aquí tranquilamente.— Concluyó la morena dando pasos hacia atrás, tumbándose en la cama y encendiendo la televisión mientras comía una bolsa de patatas que se había traído de la cocina.

—¡Vale, eres estúpida!— Enfadado, el menor se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse la comida él sólo. —"Maldita cría, no sé qué mierda le pasa. Encima que me preocupo por ella..."— Pensaba para sí.

Llegaron las siete y cinco y Akise estaría al caer con Haruna, la compañera de clase con la que debían hacer el trabajo de Historia. Tomoki preparó unos frutos secos y sacó un zumo de naranja junto con tres vasos de cristal, no qureía parecer un mal anfitrión. Al terminar de preparar la mesa, se sentó en el sofá y miró hacia las escaleras.

—"Tomoko..."— Pensó para sí entristecido, su hermana no había salido en todo el día de su habitación, ni si quiera sabía qué le había ocurrido. Estaba claro que estaba enfadada pero ¿Por qué? Suspiró y se dispuso a encender la televisión cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Ya están aquí.— Dijo Tomoki por lo bajo levantándose del sofá y encaminándose a la entrada para abrir.

—¡Buenas tardes!— Akise y Haruna saludaron a la vez haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Haruna era una chica un poco más baja que los dos amigos, tenía el cabello negro pero con un tono morado cuando le daba la luz, sus ojos eran castaños y uno de ellos tenía una mancha azul muy claro en la parte superior de la pupila, eran realmente atrayentes. Su complexión era normal, no estaba delgada, es más, tenía una bonita figura.

—Buenas tardes chicos, espero que estéis listos para el trabajo.— Comentó el moreno invitando a entrar a sus compañeros.

Los tres jóvenes se acomodaron en el sofá, Haruna y Akise habían traído algunas hojas impresas sobre el trabajo que debían hacer, y Akise había comprado una cartulina de color verde claro, algo sencillo, discreto y bonito.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre el trabajo, las clases de Historia y su profesor, quien estaba calvo pero usaba peluquín... Se pensaba que nadie se lo notaba.

Los tres amigos reían y escribían en la cartulina, parecía que todo iba bien pero unos pasos se escucharon por las escaleras.

Tomoki y Akise se giraron y Tomoko se había por fin dignado a ir al piso de abajo, miró de reojo a la compañera de Tomoki y luego le miró a él, quien estaba con el corazón en la mano.

—"¿Voy o no voy?"— Pensaba para sí, mientras veía a su hermana enacaminarse a la cocina. —"Al diablo el puto orgullo"— Las ganas de estar con ella sobrepasaba el orgullo que sentía de ser él quién debía dar el primer paso siempre. —"Maldita cría"— Se levantó del sofá y miró a sus compañeros. —Disculpadme un segundo.— Les comentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y encaminándose a la cocina.

La Kuroki mayor se hayaba rebuscando en el armario de las patatas.

—¿Tomoko? ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó el menor acercándose a ella y poniéndose a un lado, apoyado sobre una encimera. Ella le miró algo sonrojada y luego giró la cabeza, volviendo a buscar algo dentro del armario.

—Tengo hambre.— Tomoki rió por lo bajo y la miró tiernamente.

—¿No dijiste que podrías subsistir?— Sonrió de lado y le agarró de un brazo atrayéndola hacia si.

Tomoko al principio se resistió, pero en realidad quería abrazarle, así que con sus pequeños brazos rodeó la figura de su hermano y hundió su cara en el pecho de él.

—Lo siento...Outoto...— La Kuroki mayor miró a su hermano sonrojada y con los ojos algo mojados por unas cuántas lágrimas que había soltado, Tomoki se las limpió con los pulgares y le besó la frente.

—No te preocupes enana.— Miró de nuevo a su hermana y ella se acercó a él, puso sus pies de puntillas y llegó a sus labios, proporcionándole un tierno beso, el cual fué correspondido por parte del menor. Las manos de la morena apretaban con fuerza la espalda de su hermano, y él acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla con una mano y su cabello con la otra. El beso pasó de ser dulce y tierno a ser una muestra de la desesperación que tenían los dos por tenerse el uno al otro. La lengua del menor pidió paso en la boca de Tomoko, la cual sin dudar la abrió cediendo el paso y jugueteando ella también con la suya. Las manos Tomoki pasaron de estar en el cabello y mejilla de su hermana, a estar una en el trasero agarrándolo levemente y otra en la cintura, los jadeos se escapaban de los labios de ambos, dando pequeñas pausas para respirar, continuaron besándose así hasta que la voz de Akise les hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Va todo bien?— Se escuchó desde el salón.

Rápidamente los dos hermanos se percataron de que no estaban solos y se separaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus ropas estaban todas desaliñadas. Se miraron sonrojados, no hicieron falta palabras para saber qué querían hacer en ese momento, por eso Tomoki se arregló un poco y salió al salón.

—Tomoko se encuentra fatal, por favor será mejor que os marchéis y hagamos ésto mañana...— Mintió con una sonrisa falsa tratando de despachar a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?— Comentó Haruna algo preocupada recogiendo las cosas junto con Akise.

—S-sí, no es nada. Mañana estará mejor, pero sólo necesita reposo.— Ayudó a los chicos a recogerlo todo y les acompañó a la puerta despidiéndolos.

Al cerrar la puerta, Tomoki apoyó su cabeza en ésta y suspiró, estaba nervioso por lo que iba a venir ahora, por fin la mayor le había dado paso libre y por fin haría lo que había estado deseando todas éstas semanas...

—"Te vas a enterar enana, por haberme hecho sufrir éstas semanas, voy a hacerte todo lo que he estado deseando hacerte..."— Sonrió de lado y sonrojado se dirigó hacia el piso de arriba, donde le esperaba su hermana mayor...

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡Aquí está el décimo capítulo de mi primera historia laaaarga! Lo corté en lo mejor ¿Verdad? xD No quería hacer éste capítulo más largo, así que simplemente lo corté porque sí, porque soy de lo peor que hay en éste mundo... Pero no pasa nada, porque estoy ya escribiendo el siguiente que será TODO puro ¡POOOOGGGNOOOO!_

_¿Os ha gustado? Quería hacer un poco AkisexMiku pero es que no me sale [?] quiero centrarme sólo en la parejita adorada... xD. EEEN FIN, seguiré escribiendo el próximo cappítulo cochino. JSDHLKHASDKAS _

_¡Nos leemos!_


	11. Unamos nuestros cuerpos, por fin

Tomoko estaba sentada en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Había puesto mientras esperaba a su hermano una serie de esas incestuosas que Miku le había pasado, Tomoki entró y vio que ella estaba mirando algo, así que se sentó a su lado y vieron el capítulo juntos.

—¿De qué va ésto?— Preguntó el mejor, intentando ponerse en la trama de la historia.

—Pues... Son dos hermanos y quieren tiempo para estar sólos y...— Antes de que Tomoko pudiera decir algo más, los dos protagonistas de la serie comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente encerrados en un ascensor, el chico comenzó a deshacerse de las ropas de su hermana y pasó a lamerle el cuello de arriba hacia abajo, terminando en su clavícula.

—Oh...— Suspiró levemente Tomoko mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos, de reojo miró a su hermano quien también estaba atónito y sonrojado. La escena fue poniéndose cada vez más comprometedora para los hermanos, por lo que la mayor optó por levantarse y pausar el vídeo, apagó la pantalla y suspiró. No quería darse la vuelta, notaba la mirada de su hermano clavada en ella.

—"¿Qué hago...?"— Pensó para sí la morena cerrando los ojos y tratando de sacar algo para cambiar de tema, pero antes de que pudiera acabar siquiera de pensar, las manos de su hermano menor roderaron su cintura y la cabeza de éste se acomodó en el hombro derecho de ella, susurrándole al oído.

—Por favor... No puedo aguantar más ésto.— Los labios del moreno se dirigieron a la oreja de su hermana, dándole un pequeño mordisto en la punta de ésta, lo que profirió que un leve jadeo saliera de la boca de la mayor.

—Outoto... N-no podemos hacer ésto...— Suspiró de nuevo al notar otro pequeño mordisco, ésta vez en su cuello.

La mano diestra del menor acarició el cabello de Tomoko, apartándolo de su camino para poder besar mejor ese níveo cuello, parecía porcelana y por ello iba con cuidado, dando pequeños mordiscos, suaves lamidas todo con sumo cuidado, su hermana era tan delicada que parecía de cristal y eso a él le encantaba.

La mayor tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta y sus jadeos iban al compás de los mordiscos que proporcionaba su hermano. Se dio la vuelta y miró a éste sonrojada, él también lo estaba, pero no importaba. Sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso que continuó con un baile entre sus lenguas; los jadeos salían de las bocas de ambos, el saber que lo que hacían estaba prohibído les hacía ir algo más cortados, más lentos... Pero llegados a éste punto, ya no podían ni querían detenerse.

La Kuroki mayor agarró la camiseta de su hermano y profundizó el beso más, estaba harta de esperar y de hacerle esperar, lo necesitaba ya. Lentamente fueron caminando hacia la cama, donde la mayor quedó sobre él, continuaron besándose, entre jadeo y jadeo cogían algo de aire para no separarse ni un segundo, pero el menor lo hizo para quitarse la camiseta, le estorbaba. Tomoko se le quedó mirando aún más sonrojada si se podía. Pasó sus manos por el torso de su hermano y después le volvió a mirar quitándose ella también su camiseta, dejando ver un sostén blanco con un pequeño osito rosa a un costado, el menor rió.

Suspiró de nuevo al notar otro pequeño mordisto, ésta vez en su cuello.

—Qué tierna...— Comentó dulcemente mientras dirigía sus manos hacia la espalda de su hermana. —Pero me parece que ésto también sobra.— Los dos se sonrojaron cuando el menor se deshizo de la prenda que tapaba la parte de arriba de su hermana, ella se sentó a su lado y se tapó los pechos avergonzada.

—Son pequeños...— A punto de llorar, se cruzó de brazos evitando que su hermano la mirara más, pero él cariñosmente le apartó los brazos y la tumbó en la cama, ésta vez él encima.

—Son preciosos, blancos, pequeños... Me caben en la mano.— Dicho ésto, agarró los dos pechos de su hermana uno con cada mano y comenzó a moverlos circularmente, sonrojándose al ver cómo Tomoko disfrutaba en silencio, acercó su rostro hacia el pecho de ella y de una pasada lamió el rosado botón que coronaba el seno, seguido de otra lamida, y por último comenzó a succionarlo con ahínco a lo que la mayor gimió fuertemente, entrecerrando los ojos y cerrando la boca evitando que algún gemido mayor saliera de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Quiero escucharte...— Le dijo el menor, volviendo a lo suyo, mientras continuaba moviendo el otro pecho con su mano.

—To-tomoki...— Jadeó levemente la morena llevando sus pequeñas manos al cabello de su hermano, haciendo que el menor lamiera y succionara con más excitación.

—Dios mío...— Paró en seco y miró a la morena sonrojado, se acercó rápidamente y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación. Las manos de Tomoko continuaban en el cabello del menor profuncizando el beso, sus lenguas tenían un baile en conjunto y la saliva reslavaba por sus comisuras. Pararon para respirar y Tomoki bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, Tomoko llevaba un pantalón largo color negro, pero se deshizo rápidamente de él quedando los dos en ropa interior.

Se miraron sonrojados, jadeantes y excitados, por fin había llegado el ansiado momento. ¿Estaban preparados? No lo sabían, pero querían descubrirlo.

Tomoki tragó saliva y lentamente bajó la prenda íntima de su hermana, era blanca con un osito rosa a un lado.

—¿Te has puesto un conjunto?— Preguntó el menor mirándola antes de quitar del todo la prenda.

—Eh... Sí, que-quería estar guapa...— Se sonrojó mirando hacia otro lado, él rió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Tú siempre estás guapa.— Volvieron a besarse y al separarse Tomoki por fin se deshizo de la prenda que le quedaba a su hermana, seguida de la suya dejando ver su prominente erección. Tomoko al ver a su hermano así tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada hacia su miembro.

—Outoto...— Se miraron mutuamente y el menor se acercó a ella, besándole la mejilla, la frente, los labios y todo lo que estuviera en la cara.

—Tranquila...— Tomoki cogió aire y puso su erección en la intimidad de su hermana, ella agarró el brazo del menor y cerró los ojos. Había leído que la primera vez dolía bastante, aunque también dependía de la persona...

—"Espero ser de las personas a las que no les due..."— Antes si quiera de poder acabar de pensar, su hermano introdujo la mitad de su miembro dentro de ella.

Tomoko soltó un sonoro gemido, agarró fuertemente con una mano la sábana y con la otra apretó el brazo de su hermano, clavándole las uñas.

—¿¡Paro!?— Preguntó sobresaltado el menor sacando poco a poco su erección de ella.

—¡No! Sigue, por favor.— Tomo agarró a su hermano de los dos brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Muy bien...— El menor sonrió de lado y la introdujo toda en un solo golpe, Tomoko notó el desgarre de su virginidad, dolía pero le gustaba... Salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, pero no lo tomaron en cuenta.

Tomoki agarró los muslos de la morena y comenzó a dar pequeñas penetraciónes, los jadeos de Tomoko pronto se convirtieron en súplicas, no se conformaba con éso, su cuerpo necesitaba más.

—Dame más... N-no quiero a´-así de suave... Tomo-tomoki...— Entre gemido y jadeo trataba de comunicarle a su hermano lo que quería, quien hizo total caso a las peticiones de su hermana.

El menor se separó de ella para poder tomar sus piernas y ponerlas sobre sus hombros, agarró sus brazos y profundizó la penetración, Tomoko gemía al compás de cada embestida que le daba su hermano, Tomoki soltaba algún que otro gruñido de placer. Por fin había llegado el día en que sus cuerpos se habían fusionado, y lo estaban disfrutando.

Los gemidos de Tomoko eran música para los oídos del moreno, quería escucharla así todos los días, todas las noches, siempre que ella quisiera, su cara sonrojada, su boca entreabierta de la que gotaba un pequeño hilo de baba... Su intimidad tan jodidamente mojada a causa de su miembro. Ella le pertenecía, era suya y sólo suya.

Continuó penetrándola más fuerte cada vez hasta alcanzar un rítmo frenético, pues ella no se quejaba, al contrario, lo deseaba.

—No creo aguantar más outoto...— El menor gruñó de gusto, verla en ésa posición, tan a su mercer... De pronto paró y sacó su miemnbro de ella. —¿Qué haces?— Tomoki sonrió de lado y masajeó el clítoris de la morena con el dedo índice de su mano. — No... No quiero así... ¡Tomoki!— Cerró los ojos sonrojada. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? —Tomoki... No quiero correrme así...— Se quejó la mayor tratando de zafarse de la mano de su hermano.

—¿Y cómo quieres?— Le preguntó el menor. Tomoko se sonrojó más aún.

—P-pues... Mmmh... Como antes...— Suplicó la morena.

—Pídeme que te la meta.— Concluyó Tomoki sonriendo aún más y dejado de tocar a su hermana.

—¡Idiota! Hazlo... me-méte...métela... Por favor.— El menor se fue acercando lentamente a la intimidad de la mayor y cuando pronunció la palabra que tanto ansiaba escuchar de la boca de su hermana, introdujo de golpe su miembro en ella de nuevo, y volvió a posicionar sus piernas en los hombros, profundizando la penetración, convirtiéndolas en embestidas.

Tomoko pedía más, y Tomoki se lo daba, el éxtasis estaba a punto de llegar, Tomoko articulaba cosas sin sentido debido al placer, notaba como su vagina se contraía ante el roze del miembro de su hermano en las paredes de ésta, le palpitaba, quería acabar, llegaba... Por fin.

—¡Tomoki!— Exclamó fuertemente agarrando los brazos de su hermano y cerrando los ojos, dando un fuerte suspiro y abirendo los ojos como platos al acabar.

—Un poco más... Un poco más...— Tomoki también gemía, aunque parecían más bien gruñidos de placer, apretó fuertemente las piernas de su hermana contra su pecho y sacó su mimebro antes de derramar una sola gota dentro de ella, Tomoko tomó la erección del menor y rápidamente se posicionó enfrente de ésta, la agarró con las dos manos y comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo.

—Ya, ya... ¡Joder!— Un gruñido salió de la boca del menor al acabar en la cara y pechos de su hermana. —Tomoko...— Suspiró mirando cómo la mayor quedaba toda llena de él. —Lo siento onee-chan...— Ella rió y le miró, pasó un dedo por su mejilla cogiendo un poco del líquido viscoso y se lo llevó a la boca. —¿Qué haces?— Se sobresaltó el menor sentándose sobre sus propias rodillas en la cama.

—Ew... Sabe raro.— La mueca de Tomoko fue tan divertida que los dos comenzaron a reír, luego se miraron y Tomoki besó su frente, que era la única zona donde no llegó su semen.

Se separaron y Tomoko acarició la mejilla de su hermano.

—¿Quieres que... nos duchemos juntos?— Preguntó el menor sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

—Cla-claro.— Respondió la mayor sonriéndole algo sonrojada. Tomoki volvió a mirarla y también le sonrió.

Hacía mucho que los Kuroki no se bañaban juntos, pero éste día era algo especial.. Algo mágico, no fue simplemente sexo, el sexo es algo sin sentido ni amor. Ésa noche ellos hicieron algo prohibido, pero de lo que nunca, nunca se van a arrepentir.

* * *

_AQUÍ ESTUVO. ¿Os gustó? Me dio un poco de vergüenza hacer el lemmon de ésta historia, más que nada porque es una historia a la que tengo mucho cariño y no quería defraudar con la parte más importante y que muchas estábais esperando xD ¿Qué tal? Espero que todo sea de vuestro agrado, quise darle un tono HOT pero también algo de amor, porque éstos dos hermanitos se aman demasiado ! n_n_

_¡Un saludo y un abrazo! Nos seguiremos leyendo._


End file.
